Entre deux
by Holly1104
Summary: J'ai aimé éperdument deux hommes - j'ai dû choisir entre eux deux. Je vais vous parler de mon histoire telle que je l'ai vécue, telle que je l'ai ressentie et telle qu'on me la racontée.
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelle fic qui n'est pas comme Le grand pardon noire ( quoi que un peu mais vous fiez pas au premier chapitre, d'ailleurs ne vous fiez à rien toutes vos questions trouveront des réponses au cours et à la fin, oui j'ai encore gardé le suspens ici lol)_

_ce n'est pas l'histoire d'un tueur en série mais d'une femme, d'une simple femme qui a aimé deux hommes en même temps à tel point qu'elle ne savait pas qui choisir... la chronologie a une grande importance mais je ne peux rien dire de plus au risque de tout gâcher_

_bonne lecture et svp donnez moi votre avis! _

_Bisous Holly . _

**

* * *

**

**Présent**

_Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui j'ai finalement choisi entre les deux hommes. Un choix difficile à faire qui m'a presque amené à jouer à pile ou face. Sur le moment j'ai cru sincèrement avoir faire le bon choix – les années passant m'ont amené à reconsidérer ma position. Et me voilà, la veille de mon soixantième anniversaire, à me répéter que j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours ardemment désiré – et tentant désespérément de me rappeler pourquoi – oui, pourquoi? - j'ai jamais désiré une vie pareille. _

_Je suis née sous une bonne étoile, enfin c'est ma mère qui me disait toujours ça en riant. Depuis l'enfance j'obtiens tout ce que je veux facilement. Les amis... les concours... un métier passionnant. Professionnellement parlant je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai eu une carrière de diplomate accomplie et le summum, la cerise sur le gâteau : je fus nommée à la direction d'Atlantis. Une merveille cité dont j'ai eu le privilège de diriger jusqu'au moment où l'heure de la retraite retentit pour moi._

_Ainsi si je désire quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Et j'ai toujours mené cette vie. En était-il de même dans ma vie privé? Justement voilà où se situe le problème.. Sur ce terrain là, la vie m'a réservée bien des surprises. L'amour est imprévu, il vous tombe dessus sans que vous l'attendiez. Quand on est jeune et célibataire on rêve du grand amour, celui d'une toute une vie, celui qui fait pousser les ailes. Mais qu'en est-il lorsque l'on aime deux hommes à la fois? _

_Depuis quelque temps, j'ai tendance à revivre un automne en particulier de mon existence, celui où mon coeur était déchiré entre deux hommes. Un homme que j'aimais déjà, et un autre pour qui mes sentiments étaient nouveaux. Ce n'est que tout récemment que j'ai commencé à douter de mon choix... et à douter de ma vie en général. Ai-je l'impression d'avoir eu une vie accomplie? Je n'ai pas encore un pied dans la tombe mais pourtant je me le demande. Aurais-je pu avoir une vie meilleure. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne me plains pas. J'ai un mari exceptionnel qui, malgré les années passant continue à me montrer affection et attention. De plus, j'ai une magnifique fille de 23 ans qui me remplie de fierté. Vous ai-je dis qu'elle se mariait aujourd'hui? Oui, c'est le jour de son mariage, elle s'apprête à épouser un homme que j'apprécie énormément. J'aurai aimé n'avoir qu'un choix... n'avoir aimé qu'un seul homme. Ma vie aurait été plus facile._

_Je vous ais dis que j'avais choisi entre deux hommes. En réalité, le choix s'est présenté à moi, par la force des choses. Trop lâche pour le faire moi même, je m'en suis remise à la loi de la nature en suivant le père de mon enfant - et l'autre homme me direz vous? S'il avait été le père de ma fille, je l'aurai suivi. Faible, peur de blesser. Comment aimer deux hommes sans faire souffrir l'un des deux? Je devais choisir ce qui impliquait un gagnant.... et donc un perdant. Une évidence, notre société – nonobstant quelques populations marginales – ne connaît pas la polygamie. Pourtant cela aurait été la réponse à mon problème. Quoique... dans le cas inverse je n'aurais pas pu partager un homme avec une autre femme._

_Ces deux hommes... deux spécimens à eux tous seuls. Deux caractères bien trempés, deux physiques différents. Et tous les deux les meilleurs amis du monde. Quelle ironie du sort, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je suis tombée follement amoureuses deux hommes radicalement opposés et pourtant liés par amitié! Il serait peut être temps de vous révéler leurs identités bien que vous vous doutiez de qui je fais allusion. Si je vous parle d'un colonel de l'armée de l'air et d'un chef scientifique...._

_Je suis Elizabeth Weir, diplomate de renom et dirigeante de Atlantis. J'ai aimé éperdument deux hommes - j'ai dû choisir entre eux deux. Je vais vous parler de mon histoire telle que je l'ai vécue, telle que je l'ai ressentie et telle que l'on me la racontée._

*

**10 décembre 2008**

_Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé – je n'ai compris cet adage que bien trop tard._..

Son visage n'exprimait plus la douleur ni la souffrance mais la paix - enfin la paix - que seule la mort amène. Les traits de son visage n'étaient plus crispés, mais détendus comme s'il dormait. D'un sommeil profond, d'un sommeil pour l'éternité. La vie avait quitté son corps et pourtant son corps était encore chaud : dernière trace d'une vie qui n'était plus là. Bientôt la mort régnerait en maître et marquerait ce corps de son sceau à jamais.

Existait-il une vie après la mort? Une question existentielle de tout temps, une question universelle qui n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse. Mais peu importe, la réponse ne serait d'aucune utilité pour ceux qui restent – seule la douleur de la perte de l'être chère demeure. Alors savoir si la mort n'est que le commencement ne l'intéresse pas. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'un ami venait de la quitter. Un ami qui représentait bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Un ami ou un amour ? - la frontière entre ces deux statuts est mince. La douleur est-elle la même? Elle ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'une douleur poignante, déchirante lui tiraillait tout l'intérieur de son être. Un vide immense qui ne saurait être comblé. Mais aussi de la culpabilité et du regret pour ne lui avoir pas dit qu'il comptait pour elle. Qu'il comptait bien plus qu'un ami...

Mais il était trop tard... Il n'était plus là – parti dans un autre monde. Et pas un des mondes dont il avait l'habitude d'explorer, mais celui des non vivants. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour lui parler une dernière fois, encore une fois. Voir ses yeux bleus scintillaient de mille feux comme lorsqu'il était absorbé par son travail.

Que lui dirait-elle exactement? Qu'il lui manque, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partir si tôt, que cette mission n'aurait pas dû tourner de la sorte?

Une mission qui avait mal tournée et un nom de plus s'ajoutait sur une liste déjà bien trop grande de pertes humainesde la mission Atlantis. Une listes de personnes courageuses et qui resteront pourtant dans l'anonymat. La terre ne saura jamais ô quelle immense contribution il avait apporté! Jamais, non... Mais elle le savait, c'est ce qui importait - la dépouille de cet homme allongé sur cette table de la morgue avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies, y compris la sienne.

Comment vivre sans lui ? Pour le moment elle n'osait penser que cela lui soit possible, même concevable. Même la présence de son amant à ses côtés ne saurait atténuer sa peine, ni même l'anesthésier un tant soit peu. Lui aussi souffre de cette perte de son ami avec qui les disputes étaient une preuve de leur amitié. Lui aussi à perdu quelqu'un de cher : un ami, un frère. Ses bras autour d'elle ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer son coeur froid – ce coeur brisé.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en aller! Elle criait au désespoir, à la mort – processus naturel mais tellement injuste. Une lente agonie débutait pour elle, et qui, si elle ne faisait rien la conduirait tout droit dans un précipice sans fond.

- « Chut mon amour » chuchota John contre l'oreille de la jeune femme pleurant à chaude larmes contre son torse.

La dirigeante frigide qui savait si bien refouler tout sentiments n'appartenait plus qu'au passé. Se laissant aller dans le soulagement des pleurs, Elizabeth tentait de reprendre pieds face à la mort si injuste de Rodney.

**Présent**

_Comme si je me réveillais d'un profond sommeil, sa mort me faisait réaliser que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui. Anéantie comme jamais, je regrettais cette homme et la vie que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble. Pour ne pas changer j'agissais quand il était trop tard – d'ailleurs pour John ce fut un peu le même schéma. Rentrant d'une mission gravement blessé, mes heures passées à son chevet en espérant le voir sortir de son coma avait été pour moi comme un électro-choc. Que voulez-vous? - il me faut un drame pour que je sorte de ma léthargie! _

_Certains diront – et je le sais pour avoir aussi prôné ce courant de pensée – qu'il est impossible d'aimer deux hommes en même temps. Et pourtant je vous assure que c'est possible. On n'y peut rien, l'amour ne se commande pas et quand il est là il vous faut l'accepter. Oui j'ai aimé ces deux hommes de la même manière, aussi intensément l'un que l'autre. Je dois passer pour une femme légère qui tombe amoureuse à tout vent ou qui pense savoir ce qu'est l'amour. Oui je sais ce que cela signifie et j'en suis fière – dans le cas contraire j'aurais gâché totalement ma vie. Car sans amour, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Nous ne sommes ni plus ni moins qu'une coquille vide..._

_- « Comment as-tu su que papa était le bon? » me demande Morgane assise devant la coiffeuse en se maquillant._

_Elle angoisse, elle doute que son mariage survive à l'érosion du temps. Une angoisse légitime pour une future mariée et qui attend une réponse sincère._

_- « On est jamais vraiment sûre totalement, on ne peut que l'espérer » répondis-je. _

_Je regarde ma fille qui n'est plus un enfant mais une femme pleine d'entrain et de joie de vivre. Elle s'apprête à faire le sermon d'une vie, de toute une vie. Cette femme aussi pleine d'espoir en l'amour qui le compare encore à celui décrit dans les comtes de fée. Je me revois plus jeune, à un âge où j'avais moi même les même attentes – sauf que pour moi l'amour est venu frapper à ma porte que bien plus tard. Sur Altantis, à deux reprises, et ce, de manière concomitante... Je l'ai attendu toute une vie, je l'ai souhaité, ardemment souhaité qu'il vienne également me trouver. Mon souhait fut réalisé, mais parfois on doit faire attention à ce que l'on demande..._

_à suivre.._


	2. Chapter 2

**20 septembre 2008**

_Epicure disait « à propos de chaque désir, il faut se poser cette question : quel avantage en résultera t-il si je ne le satisfais pas ? » - ce que je sais, c'est l'avantage que j'ai retiré de l'avoir satisfais... _

Un bruit strident, son réveil. Elizabeth tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet pour mettre un terme à ce vacarme qui lui martèle les tympans. Les yeux encore fermés, la jeune femme repose sa tête sur son oreiller pour savourer encore quelques minutes du confort de son lit avant une journée chargée. Apparemment son compagnon était du même avis qu'elle, puisque lui non plus n'entendait pas poser le pied hors du lit. Enlacés, le couple tentait de prolonger encore un peu cette nuit – seul moment où tous deux profitaient l'un de l'autre. Pas besoin de sa cacher ni de faire semblant, ils pouvaient s'aimer en toute quiétude. Pas de vouvoiement de rigueur, pas besoin de faire attention à leurs gestes. Garder secret leur relation était certes grisant et quelque peu excitant, mais faire attention à chaque instant en devenait pesant.

La main de son amant posée sur son ventre se fit plus entreprenante, se permettant de se faufiler sous le débardeur de la jeune femme qui frémit au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Un geste tendre mais également révélatrice des envies de son amant. Elle ne devait pas le laisser continuer au risque de voir leur levé se retarder.

- « S'il te plaît John..non » fit Elizabeth en arrêtant la main de son homme dans son exploration.

Le militaire ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- « On ne doit pas te voir sortir d'ici » rappela t-elle sans pour autant le repousser.

Pour ne pas attiser la curiosité de tous en la voyant elle ou John sortir d'un de leurs quartiers à une heure très matinale, le couple avait orchestré de mettre le réveil à une heure où les couloirs n'étaient pas un lieu de passage de prédilection.

- « Oui tu as raison » répondit le militaire contre son cou avant de s'écarter. « Mais j'en ai assez de devoir me cacher Liz, de faire attention à mes gestes. »

- « On en a déjà parler » fit-elle lasse de devoir expliquer pour la énième fois ses réticences de révéler au grand jour leur relation extra-profesionnelle. « Je ne me sens pas prête à l'annoncer. »

- « Tu doutes de tes sentiments? »

- « Mais non » rassura t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder en face. « Ne doutes jamais de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, mais... »

- « J'aime pas les _mais_, ou les _il faut qu'on parle. »_

_- « _**Mais**, nos fonctions au sein de la cité font que nous ne devons garder une certaine neutralité vis à vis des personnes sous notre commandement. Attendons encore un peu, voir si notre couple fonctionne. » requit Elizabeth en se se penchant sur le militaire à présent allongé sur le dos pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Tu sais te montrer persuasive »

La jeune femme sourit à la remarque de son amant.

- « Je ferais mieux de filer » constata John peu enthousiaste.

- « Oui je crois. »

Un dernier baiser, un dernier sourire puis vint le moment des séparations. Une séparation qui brisait le coeur de chacun mais qui connotait dans le même temps la joie de se retrouver le soir venu.

*

Réunions, lecture de rapports – ce début de journée n'avait en soit rien d'exceptionnelle pour la jeune femme. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur son travail sereinement, mise à part le fait que le militaire occupait ses pensées la majeure partie du temps.

- « On rêve? » s'enquit une voix masculine à fort accent canadien.

- « Rodney » dit Elizabeth, rougissante à l'idée que le scientifique ait pu la voir rêvasser – un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- « Vous avez changé Elizabeth... je sais pas mais depuis quelques temps on a l'impression que.. c'est comme si vous ne portiez plus tout le poids du monde sur vos épaules. »

La jeune femme ne sut quoi redire aux propos du canadien. Ainsi il avait noté un changement. Sa relation avec John l'avait transformé et elle en avait conscience : moins angoissée, plus souriante; Elizabeth affichait une bonne humeur constante et ne paressait pas aussi morose que d'ordinaire. Que le scientifique ait pu remarquer une telle évolution – Rodney, la personne la moins observatrice qu'elle connaissait – lui laisser penser qu'il n'était certainement pas le seul. Par conséquent, il ne serait pas étonnant que des rumeurs courent sur elle sur une potentielle relation avec un homme.

- « Mais je suis ravie de ce changement, peu importe à quoi il est dû, ou à qui. » ajouta le scientifique avec une once de tristesse dans la voix. « Quoi qu'il en soit je suis venu pour vous parler des vestiges trouvés sur P5X 399. » se reprit-il.

- « Oui, vos recherches avances? »

- « On a apparenté cette civilisation aux Maya, par rapport à leurs croyances et aux leurs édifices trouvés sur place. Tout comme elle, il s'agit d'une civilisation qui s'est éteinte voilà des milliers de siècle et qui a précédé les anciens, c'est pourquoi on a rien trouvé dans leur base de données. »

Elizabeth écouta attentivement le canadien lui parlait de toute les batteries de test effectués sur les divers objets trouvés sur place. N'étant pas de formation scientifique, elle ne comprenait que la moitié de quoi il lui parlait. La vitesse d'élocution de scientifique n'aidait pas non plus à assimiler davantage le jargon que Rodney tentait en vain de lui faire comprendre.

- « Et la conclusion est? »

- « Que tous ces objets ne sont d'aucune utilité. Tout au plus, ils aideront à décorer la cité. »

- « Je dois donc comprendre qu'il est inutile de retourner sur cette planète pour faire davantage de fouilles. »

- « Exactement, j'ai perdu mon temps. »

- « Autre chose Rodney? » demanda Elizabeth en voyant que le scientifique semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose.

- « Euh.. en fait »

Il était si rare de voir le canadien au débit de parole phénoménal avoir des difficultés à s'exprimer.

- « Tenez.. » fit Rodney en fouillant dans sa poche et en retirant un mouchoir qu'il tendit à Elizabeth.

Surprise par le geste du scientifique, Elizabeth se contenta d'accepter le présent lui tendait Rodney.

- « C'est un des objets qu'on a découvert et.. je me suis dis que ça pourrait vous revenir. »

- « Merci Rodney. »

Le scientifique bafouilla un _de rien _et quitta prestement le bureau de la dirigeante, laissant Elizabeth interloquée et stupéfaite. Une fois ses esprits retrouvé, elle ouvrit le papier cadeau improvisé et découvrit un magnifique pendentif : une pierre de couleur jade taillée en forme de goutte d'eau. Littéralement hypnotisé par cet objet, Elizabeth ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette pierre. Faisant rouler cette pierre parfaitement polie entre ses doigts, Elizabeth était fascinée, totalement subjuguée par sa beauté. Mais autre chose la dérangeait...

**11 décembre 2008**

Le corps secoué de spasmes, les jambes recroquevillés contre elle, Elizabeth pleurait en serrant contre son coeur sa chaîne sur laquelle pendait un petit médaillon. Ce médaillon que lui avait offert Rodney plus de deux mois avant sa mort. Jamais le scientifique ne lui avait expliqué les raisons profondes de ce geste. N'y ayant vu que de l'amitié, Elizabeth ne s'était jamais attardée davantage sur la question. Et si.. Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Croire que Rodney éprouvait secrètement des sentiments pour elle ne faisait que nourrir ses regrets pour avoir réaliser bien trop tard qu'il en était de même pour elle. Et si... Pourquoi revivre dans le passé ? – il n'était plus là. Plus jamais elle ne verrait ce regard ciel azur pétillant de malice, ni ce sourire taquin. Plus jamais elle n'entendrait le son de sa voix. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire qu'elle l'aime aussi... Car elle n'avait rien vu, pas remarqué le moindre changement chez lui dans son attitude ou sa manière de se comporter avec elle. Pas le moindre instant elle n'avait pensé que Rodney la voyait plus que comme une simple collègue et amie. Et pourtant, Elizabeth donnerait cher pour le revoir une dernière fois, encore une fois, pour avoir une dernière chance de lui dire tout ce qui lui paressait soudainement limpide. Qu'elle l'aimait.. Oui, elle en était certaine à présent.

Et qu'allait- elle faire maintenant? Avec le temps la souffrance de la mort s'en va mais les souvenirs restent. Certes, mais qu'en est-il de la perte abrupt d'un amour inavoué? Des regrets et encore des regrets. Des rêves de voir le défunt encore en vie et de pouvoir lui dire tous ce que son coeur en dégorge. Mais comment vivre avec ce fardeau, ce poids sur les épaules? Il avait disparu que depuis à peine 24 heures que déjà elle parlait de lui au passé – un emploi qui ne faisait que lui rappeler la triste réalité: Rodney n'appartenait plus qu'au passé. Elle devrait s'habiller et faire comme si de rien n'était. Faire comme si la cité, elle, ne venait pas de perdre un être cher. Pas cette fois, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Pas avec lui... Pas sans lui.

Elizabeth aurait dû trouver un tantinet de réconfort auprès de John, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait tenté de faire la veille – sans succès. A travers ses yeux ampli d'amour pour elle, Elizabeth ne faisait que culpabiliser davantage. Rodney la regardait aussi de cette manière... Elle venait tout juste de s'en apercevoir de cela aussi.

Restée prostrée dans sa chambre, voilà la seule chose à quoi elle pouvait s'en tenir pour le moment. Pleurer son amour perdu, pleurer son coeur mort en même temps que celui de Rodney.

- « Encore une fois, je veux le voir une dernière fois...» implora Elizabeth d'une voix cassée entre deux sanglots.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Merci Julie Winchester pour ton com!! mais il ne faut pas croire que ça va finir en shweir lol, maybe, les dates ont leur importances...

* * *

**22 septembre 2008**

Tendrement enlacés sur un balcon de la cité, Elizabeth et John profitaient des derniers instants avant que ce dernier ne parte en mission. Là, ils oubliaient leurs grades et leurs fonctions, ils faisaient l'impasse à la restriction qu'ils s'étaient eux même imposés en ne se montrant pas leur affection en dehors de la sphère privée. Ici, ils n'étaient plus qu'un homme et une femme amoureux.

- « Tu me manques déjà » lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elizabeth aimait quand il lui parlait de cette manière, qu'il emprunte ce ton de voix sexy et déroutant. Rien que par le son de sa voix, il arrivait à lui donner de frissons, une chair de poule incontrôlable.

- « Tu as froid? » s'enquit-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

- « Non, je suis juste bien là. »

- « C'est quoi ça? C'est nouveau. » demanda John en prenant entre l'index et le pouce la goutte d'eau pendante sur la chaîne de Elizabeth.

- « Depuis quand es-tu si observateur? » le taquina t-elle. « C'est Rodney qui me la donné, c'est un des objets trouvés sur P5X 399. »

- « Devrais-je être jaloux? »

- « Non, non ne le sois pas. Tu.. tu connais Rodney c'est.. » se défendit -elle

- « Je plaisantais Elizabeth » en posant une main sur sa joue.

A ce contact, la jeune femme se détendit et ferma les yeux. La froideur de sa peau contrastait avec la chaleur des mains de John.

- « Je vais devoir aller me préparer »

- « Oui je sais, je te rejoins en salle d'embarcation. »

Délicatement les lèvres du militaire se posèrent sur celle de sa compagne.

- « Sois prudent » intima t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- « Toujours mon ange »

Un dernier baiser volé et le militaire laissa la dirigeante seule sur ses balcons avec pour unique compagnie ses incertitudes. Pourquoi avait-elle cru bon de se justifier lorsque John avait plaisantait sur Rodney? S'agissait-il de le rassurer lui ou elle même... Car depuis que le scientifique lui avait offert ce médaillon, Elizabeth se posait des questions, elle se demandait comment elle devait interpréter ce geste. C'était si surprenant et impromptu de la part de Rodney. Quelles étaient les véritables raisons? Avec lui, il était si difficile de savoir. Au delà de ce scientifique plaintif, râleur et imbu de lui même se cachait une personne étonnante et attachante, mais aussi un homme réservé.

**Présent**

_Cette fois je me posais les bonnes questions. Rodney m'aime t-il? Dois-je voir bien plus qu'un simple geste amical ? Des questions qui ne m'étaient pas venues à l'esprit la première fois. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de là que tout a changé, que l'avenir avait changé. Sauf que je ne le savais pas encore, je l'ai su mais que bien trop tard..._

_C'est même à partir de cette période que j'ai commencé à me compliquer ma vie. Au lieu de laisser voir venir les choses et d'attendre une probable déclaration de Rodney qui ne viendrait pas, je suis allée prendre les devants. Je devais savoir, confirmer mes doutes.. Et pour faire quoi? - lui dire qu'il n'en était rien pour moi et lui présenter mes excuses de ne pas ressentir les mêmes sentiments que lui. Que j'étais déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Ma mère me l'avait toujours dit: l'amitié pure entre un homme et une femme n'existe pas, ce n'est que pure utopie. Il ne peut y avoir une simple amitié sans qu'un moment l'une des deux personnes n'aient des pensées sur une probable relation. C'est dans la nature humaine, chacun est amené à ressentir une attirance pour autrui._

_- « Et dire que c'était mon ami d'enfance » me dis Morgane en se retournant vers moi. « Tu avais raison maman l'amitié entre une homme.. »_

_- « ... n'existe pas » finis- je par dire._

_Et je sais de quoi je parle pour l'avoir vécu moi même. John et Rodney étaient mes amis, de très proches amis et pourtant l'amitié s'est transformée pour devenir de l'amour. Vous allez me dire qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'amitié avec eux. Avec John non pas vraiment..Dès mon premier regard posé sur lui j'ai su que cet homme serait important dans ma vie. L'instinct, le sixième sens je sais pas trop... Mais dès que j'avais vu John Sheppard en antarctique - malgré le fait qu'il avait mis mes nerfs en pelote ce jour là – j'ai su qu'il compterait pour moi. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée. L'homme était devenue un semblant d'ami dans l'attente de bien plus. Quant à Rodney? Avec lui se fut différent, jamais, ô grand jamais je n'avais réfléchis au fait qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Ce fut mon erreur la première fois, une erreur réparée ensuite mais qui engendra des conséquences et pas les moindre. Au lieu de me contenter de l'amour d'un homme, je tentais le diable en attisant un second, en ne prenant pas mes distances avec Rodney. _

**23 septembre 2008**

_Horace disait «Jouis du jour présent, sans te fier au moins du monde du lendemain » - sans le savoir j'usais de ma deuxième chance en appliquant à la lettre ce conseil. _

Garder secret une relation est loin d'être une mince à faire. Sans cesse il faut faire attention aux langages employés, aux gestes et même aux regards - les yeux ne sont-ils pas le reflet de l'âme? C'est réellement une épreuve de force à chaque instant, mais Elizabeth ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Elle alliait l'art de la tromperie à la perfection de sorte que le reste de la cité ne s'apercevait de rien. Et pourtant il lui aurait été si facile de prendre la main de John dans un couloir, lui chuchoter des mots doux, ou même l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avant de partir en mission. Mais Elizabeth savait que le moment d'informer Atlantis sur leur relation n'était pas encore venue, trop tôt. La jeune femme s'était fait une raison et avait donc appris à se détacher de lui en public, un jeu qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant totalement. Pour autant cette double vie avait un côté assez excitant, exaltant. Etre une supérieure la journée et une amante le soir pimentait sa vie bien rangée de femme mordue du travail. Or, son compagnon n'était pas du même avis, au contraire, il aurait préféré rendre public leur relation pour avoir à moins se cacher - la seule raison étant son incapacité absolue à se contrôler face aux gens. Comme maintenant au mess... Une main clandestine venait de se poser sur sa cuisse gauche, et lui continuait de parler à Ronon comme si de rien n'était. Elizabeth le haïssait quand il agissait de la sorte car elle devait puiser en elle pour ne pas rougir. Apparemment, Ronon assis en face d'eux n'avait rien remarqué.

- «Vous avez fini Sheppard? » s'enquit le runner en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette en papier.

- « Oui, j'arrive. »

- « Pour aller où? » demanda Elizabeth.

- « S'entraîner » répondit le militaire.

- « A cette heure-ci !» s'exclama t-elle en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 21h30.

- « Oui, notre chef militaire a décidé de faire plus d'exercice physique. »

- « Je veux juste me maintenir en forme c'est tout » se défendit John avec une légère grimace.

Elizabeth réprima un sourire, comprenant immédiatement le soudain regain de son amant pour le sport. Voilà à peine quelques jours, elle lui avait fait remarqué des poignets d'amour naissantes. Vexé de l'allusion de la jeune femme comme quoi il se serait empâté, le militaire avait décidé de régler le problème en intensifiant son exercice physique et en mangeant plus équilibré. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pris que des légumes ce soir...

- « Allez y Ronon, je vous rejoins. J'ai juste un mot à dire à Elizabeth. »

Le runner quitta la table, laissant alors le couple libre de parler.

- « Oh c'est trop adorable » minauda Elizabeth.

- « Mais de quoi? »

- « Tu fais du sport pour perdre quelques kilos superflus, mais moi j'aime ces petites poignées d'amour... j'ai de quoi pouvoir m'accrocher » chuchota t-elle ces derniers mots en se mordant de manière coquine la lèvre inférieure.

- « Arrête de me regarder de cette manière Eliz, j'ai déjà assez de mal à me contrôler en tant normal mais là.. »

- « C'est un juste retour des choses mon coeur. »

- « Oui et bien le juste retour des choses.. tu verras ce soir ce que j'en pense. »

- « J'ai énormément de travail qui m'attend John. »

- « C'est pas grave, peu importe l'heure rejoins moi je t'attendrai » fit-il avant de prendre son plateau et quitter la table non pas sans un dernier regard tout feu tout flamme.

Elizabeth hocha la tête de dépit. Ce n'est pas encore cette nuit qu'elle pourrait avoir une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom. Avant même qu'ils ne forment un couple, la jeune femme avait déjà du mal à s'accorder du temps pour se reposer, mais depuis c'était devenu impossible. Frustrés de journée de devoir garder leur distance, ils compensaient le soir – voire une bonne partie de la nuit - leur manque d'affection.

Tandis que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à repartir travailler, son regard se posa sur Rodney attablé seul au fond du mess. Sa raison lui dictait de ne pas s'attarder en allant parler avec le scientifique, mais d'un autre côté sa curiosité la titillait Elle devait avoir les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis trois jours. Discrètement, la jeune femme s'approcha du scientifique totalement absorbé par sa lecture. Encore une revue scientifique pensa t-elle, mais c'est avec un certain étonnement qu'elle vit Rodney lire un roman de Herman Melville.

- « Moby Dick? »

- « Ah Elizabeth. » fit Rodney en relevant le nez de son livre. « Asseyez vous. »

La jeune femme obtempéra et regarda le canadien avec des yeux ronds pour comprendre un tel choix de lecture. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne l'avait vu lire autre chose qu'un écrit scientifique.

- « Moby Dick? »

- « Euh... oui c'est pour mes cauchemars. »

- « Pour vos cauchemars? »

Rodney ferma le livre.

- « Mon père me lisait ce livre quand j'avais 7 ans, j'étais bien trop jeune pour entendre ce genre d'histoire. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit à cause de ça j'ai fait pendant longtemps des cauchemars... je rêvais que je me faisais manger par une baleine » fit-il honteux.

- « Mais c'était uniquement quand vous étiez enfant.. » hasarda Elizabeth

- « Euh.. non, mes cauchemars me sont revenus depuis que je suis là, et donc le docteur Heigtmeyer a pensé qu'il faudrait que je lise ce livre pour évacuer toutes mes peurs, mais pour l'instant ça ne marche pas puisque je cauchemarde éveillé. »

C'était si touchant de voir ce côté enfantin de Rodney. Elizabeth mis au placard ses bonnes résolutions d'aller travailler et resta au mess à discuter avec Rodney de ce livre pour tenter de lui montrer la philosophie qu'il fallait en tirer. Et peut être, Rodney cesserait d'avoir ces cauchemars...

Le temps passant, ils se trouvèrent seuls et toujours en train de parler au mess. Après que Rodney lui ait fait part de ses craintes, Elizabeth se livra à son tour en lui évoquant d'un fait dont elle n'était pas vraiment fière et dont elle se gardait bien d'en parler. Enfant, elle avait été traumatisée par le film «_ les dents de la mer », _de sorte que pendant de très longues années il avait été hors de question de se baigner à la mer.

- « Oh arrêtez de sourire Mckay » s'infligea Elizabeth en lui tapant le dos de la main. « Je vais finir par regretter de vous en avoir parlé ».

- « Je vois que nos situations sont à peu près similaires voilà tout. »

- «Je ne crois pas non. En grandissant j'ai su maîtriser cette peur absurde, alors que vous non » rétorqua t-elle satisfaite de pouvoir clore le débat.

Le personnel du mess commençait à monter les chaises du mess avant de laver le sol. C'est là qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

- « On devrait les laisser travailler » observa la jeune femme en se levant.

- « Oui, il se fait tard il est minuit passé » dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Minuit passé! Elizabeth n'avait pas vu le temps passé. La compagnie du scientifique lui avait si agréable qu'elle en avait perdu toute notion du temps, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle travaillerait. Non, elle n'avait plus envie. Le scientifique raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à ses quartiers, même si ce n'était pas l'endroit où elle passerait la nuit - John l'attendait dans les siens.

- « Merci de m'avoir raccompagner jusqu'à mes quartiers Rodney. »

- « De rien, c'était mon chemin pour aller... aller voir Katie »

Elizabeth perçut le mensonge dans sa voix. Il n'allait pas voir Katie mais travailler dans son labo qui se situait à l'autre aile d'ici. Le regard du scientifique se porta sur son cou, la jeune femme le vit. Il regardait le médaillon pendant à son cou.

- « Comme vous pouvez le voir, je le porte » dit-elle en portant sa main sur sa gorge. « C'est très jolie merci. »

- « Non, non, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Quand j'ai vu cet objet j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. »

- « A moi? »

- « Oui, la pierre est de la même couleur que vos yeux. »

Elizabeth ne sut quoi rétorquer face à une telle déclaration implicite. Car maintenant, elle avait d'une certaine mesure la réponse à sa question..

- « C'est trop gentil Rodney. »

Rodney bredouilla un vague _c'est rien _en baissant la tête. Instinctivement, Elizabeth embrassa le scientifique sur la joue, tendrement en attardant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- « Bonne nuit Rodney. » déclara t-elle hâtivement avant de rentrer dans ses quartiers.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme se cala le dos contre la porte et se fit glisser jusqu'au sol. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé sur la joue? Pourquoi? - alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais pris dans un tel élan d'affection envers des personnes de la cité qu'elle considérait comme des amis. La réponse était simple et évidente : une pulsion, voilà ce qui avait commandé son geste. Elle se releva du sol, et sortit de ses quartiers pour se rendre vers ceux du militaire. John ouvrit, vêtu simplement d'un boxer gris anthracite.

- « Ah te voilà enf.. »

Le pilote ne put finir sa phrase, Elizabeth se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement tout en le poussant à l'intérieur de ses quartiers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un chapitre qui a été long à venir, je n'ai pas oublié c'est plutôt par manque de temps_

_merci pour ton com julie winchester et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite_

* * *

**Présent**

_Ce soir j'eus l'impression de voir un autre Rodney avec ses peurs d'enfants qui ne l'avaient pas quittés avec le temps - un aspect de lui qui m'avait fait fondre littéralement. Je revois encore sa gêne et sa honte sur son visage lorsqu'il me parlait de ses cauchemars. Il était si craquant... Oui j'ai dis craquant vous ne rêvez pas. Car au delà de l'homme se battant avec ses vieux démons je vis Rodney sous un angle différent. Ses yeux bleus azur dans lesquels je me perdis pendant que nous parlions, ces yeux où cette étincelle de malice et d'insouciance s'y reflétait.. Son sourire s'élargir quand il se moquait de mes propres peurs. Un sourire si séduisant.. Et dire que je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. Ce soir Rodney m'avait conquis sur bien des aspects. Pourquoi justement ce soir en question et pas un autre? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de passer un moment seule avec lui, mais lors de cette soirée je m'étais conditionnée. Depuis qu'il m'avait offert ce médaillon je ne cessais de m'interroger sur la signification d'un tel geste. Alors peut-être étais-je plus réceptive, je ne sais pas. Quoiqu'il en soit je découvris un autre homme, et je voulais encore en apprendre sur lui. Dès lors, nos moments entre nous se multiplièrent. J'allais le voir dans son labo pour parler travail mais nos conversations déviaient rapidement sur des sujets plus personnels. Nous parlions librement comme jamais nous ne l'avions encore fait. Je lui parlais de la façon dont j'avais surmonté ma peur de l'eau, et je l'encourageais dans sa démarche de vaincre les siennes. Ses cauchemars se faisaient moins fréquents et il commençait à voir Moby Dick d'une toute manière. Ce n'était plus seulement l'objet de ses angoisses, un livre symbolisant le mal à l'état pur. Non, il entrevoyait la philosophie et les enseignements de ce roman exceptionnel. L'obsession du capitaine Achab à traquer la baleine blanche malgré qu'un prêtre l'ait sermonné sur les dangers de la mer. Une traque qui avait causé sa perte puisqu'il avait été entraîné dans les abîmes de la mer après une lutte sans merci contre cette baleine. Un combat entre l'homme et l'animal. La volonté de l'homme à se croire le roi du monde même hors de son milieu. Par son obsession à se croire plus fort que la nature, de sa volonté à toujours se surpasser, Rodney se compara à Achab. Lui aussi essayait d'aller contre la nature avec son travail. Déjouer les lois immuables de la physiques cantiques était un amusement et un passe temps pour ce scientifique introverti et passionné. Un moyen pour lui de se démarquer des autres hommes en jouant de son intellect plutôt que de son physique qu'il pensait non avantageux. Je resta sans voix lorsqu'il me parla de cela.. Encore une fois il me surprenait. Cet homme si orgueilleux en apparence était en réalité un homme frustré et complexé. Je le savais déjà sauf que je pensais pas qu'il en souffrait autant. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas non plus que Rodney puisse douter dans son travail. En réalité il ne cessait de douter de lui et de ses connaissances. Je ne comprenais pas et lorsque je lui demanda les raisons de ses doutes, la réponse fut elle toute aussi surprenante. Depuis qu'il avait fait explosé un système solaire lors d'une expérience qui avait mal tourné, Rodney doutait de lui et de ses capacités. Remettant systématiquement ses compétences en cause, il regardait à deux fois avant de se lancer dans ses expérimentations ou pour avancer une quelconque théorie. Et dire que j'ignorais tout de ça... mais je n'étais pas la seule. Mais il avait choisi de me parler de ses doutes, à moi – ce qui montrait sa confiance. Et ose-je l'avancer? - son amour. Parler de ses plus profondes angoisses, celles qui vous rongent et qui vous font honte par la même, n'est-ce pas une grande marque de confiance et en extrapolant un peu de l'amour. Car oui j'avais aussi remarquer la manière dont il me dévorait des yeux en cachette lorsqu'il croyait que je ne le regardais pas. J'avais la sensation d'être une barre de chocolat qu'il mourrait d'envie de croquer. Maintenant je savais tout, j'avais les réponses à mes questions pour me les avoir posées en temps voulu cette fois-ci._

_Et moi me demanderez-vous? J'aimais passer du temps avec lui, apprendre plus de lui, toujours plus. Je me savais jouer avec le feu alors même qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, ou du moins pas encore..C'était plus fort que moi. Sa présence, nos conversations étaient devenus un usage, un besoin vital. Cependant dans le même temps je culpabilisais vis à vis de John. J'avais la sensation de le tromper lorsque je me trouvais avec Rodney - de le trahir. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.. Et pourtant n'y a t-il pas mille façons de tromper son partenaire? Parfois les sentiments sont pires que l'acte en lui même. Des sentiments nouveaux naissaient en moi, des sentiments confus à la mi-chemin entre l'amitié et l'amour. Je tombais dans un cercle vicieux avec aucune sortie, aucun échappatoire. Plus je passais du temps avec Rodney, plus je culpabilisais, et plus je me montrais entreprenante avec John. Une manière pour moi de lui demander pardon de ma tromperie, avec son meilleur ami qui plus est. John ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. _

_Alors que j'aurais dû tout mettre à plat avec Rodney avant que le dérapage entre nous ne se produise, je continuais à le bercer d'illusion en me montrant disponible à ses yeux. Alors que j'aurai dû me contenter de John, je me prenais à rêver de Rodney, à imaginer le goût de ses lèvres. Alors que j'aurai dû lui parler de John, je me taisais. J'avais devant moins un fruit défendu, et aussi faible que Eve, je ne pu me contenter du seul fruit autorisé. Je croquai dans la pomme..._

**2 octobre 2008**

_« Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder » – Oscar Wilde_.

- « Franchement tu exagères John, tu n'aurais pas pu te contrôler » fit Elizabeth en enlevant ses chaussures, assise au bord du lit.

- « Tu crois que c'est facile de te voir tous les jours et faire comme si de rien n'était... » répliqua le militaire en se plaquant contre le dos de la jeune femme pour lui entourer la taille. « Sans pouvoir te faire ça.. » ajouta t-il en s'empara de sa nuque avec ses lèvres.

Qu'elle pouvait détester de se savoir si faible face à lui lorsqu'il utilisait de tels subterfuges! Il savait comment se faire pardonner en usant à bon escient son savoir sur la gent féminine, et en l'occurrence ses points sensibles. Elle devait se reprendre et lui montrait que cette fois-ci il n'était pas question de passer l'éponge sur l'événement de cette après-midi.

- « Tu me rends fou Eliza » dit-il d'une voix rauque alors que ses mains se firent plus insistantes sur ses hanches.

- « John... » gémis t-elle en penchant la tête en arrière. « Si... si.. quelqu'un nous avait vu dans mon bureau. »

- « Au moins nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher » se défendit-il tandis que ses mains s'insinuèrent sous le haut rouge de sa compagne.

- « Attends! » fit-elle en stoppant l'ascension des mains de son homme.

Elizabeth se retourna pour pour toiser le regard du militaire.

- « En m'embrassant dans mon bureau tu espérais qu'on sache pour nous » s'emporta t-elle en pointant John d'un index accusateur.

- « Elizabeth ça me tue de devoir taire mon amour pour toi. J'entends des hommes fantasmer sur toi et je ne peux même pas leur dire: arrêtez de rêver les mecs elle est déjà prise. »

- « Juste une histoire d'ego quoi! Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas pouvoir m'exhiber comme un vulgaire trophée, dire à tout le monde que tu te tape la dirigeante » rétorqua t-elle avec une voix hargneuse.

Elizabeth était hors d'elle. Il savait pourtant qu'elle voulait pas que leur relation se sache, elle y était farouchement opposée. Mais non, pour ne pas changer, John allait encore dans le sens contraire de ce qu'elle voulait.

- «Tu sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça » dit John blasé en s'allongeant sur le lit et en posa ses mains sur son visage. « Je t'aime c'est tout et j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier, mais apparemment toi, tu as honte de moi. »

La jeune femme s'en voulu de s'être emportée aussi vite.

- « Comprends moi mon amour. On ne sais pas comment vont réagir nos supérieurs.. ni même la cité. »

- « A part le fait d'être heureux pour nous? »

- « John.. »

Apparemment, le militaire avait décidé de ne plus garder leur relation secrète. Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'en dissuader... Autant user de la même ruse que lui...

Elizabeth se positionna à califourchon sur John et posa ses mains sur son torse pour le malaxer sensuellement.

- « J'ai encore besoin de temps.. » fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle avant de se pencher pour lui capturer ses lèvres sauvagement.

John baissa ses gardes et répondit bien volontiers au baiser de sa belle. Il laissa ses mains se perdre dans son dos, tandis que Elizabeth lui mordillait la peau de son cou. Ondulant son bassin sur celui de son homme, elle le sentait réceptive à ses assauts. Parfois il était nécessaire de se rabaisser aux instincts grégaire et primitif du sexe masculin pour parvenir à ses fins.

- « Elizabeth » souffla t-il contre son oreille.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur la fermeture éclair de son homme.

- « Non, arrêtes » ordonna t-il en repoussant doucement la jeune femme. « On avait une discussion sérieuse »

- « Ah oui? Et bien moi quand je tente d'en avoir une tu te jettes sur moi. Vois comme il est agréable de se faire clouer le bec de la sorte. »

- « Elizabeth, je suis sérieux, j'en ai marre qu'on se cache. »

- « Alors quoi? Même si je suis pas d'accord monsieur va annoncer tout haut à qui veut l'entendre que nous sommes ensemble. Tu ne tiens pas compte de ce que moi j'ai envie, non c'est toi et encore toi qui compte. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste »

- « Mais où tu vas? »s'enquit-il en voyant la jeune femme se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

- « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ici j'étouffe. » cria t-elle avant de claquer la porte des quartiers du militaire.

*

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si fautive? Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher après tout.. Ce n'était pas elle l'élément imperméable à tout négociation dans le couple. C'est John qui entendait imposer son point de vue alors même qu'il connaissait ses réticences. Dans un couple, chacun doit faire des compromis – condition nécessaire pour qu'un couple fonctionne. Or, John entendait agir dans sa vie privé comme il le faisait professionnellement, c'est-à-dire : agir selon sa guise en occultant l'ordre de son supérieur. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal..? De plus, Elizabeth avait peur que John ne parle aux atlandes d'eux, à moins que cela soit déjà fait.. Une panique gagna la jeune femme à l'idée que Rodney soit au courant pour eux. Non. Si tel était le cas elle l'aurait déjà su de sa bouche ou l'aurait ressenti dans son attitude.

- « Elizabeth? »

Rodney observait la jeune femme depuis l'entrée du balcon.

- « Tout va bien. »

- « Je ne crois pas non » contredit Rodney en la rejoignant. « Je vous connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas. »

- « Ah bon? »

- « Oui..vous, vous avez cette petite ride au coin des yeux qui s'accentuent lorsque vous êtes soucieuse » fit-il en montrant ses yeux de son index. « Attention, je ne dis que vous vous faites vielle non, mais euh »

- « Je ne le prends pas mal. » rassura Elizabeth en posant sa main sur le bras du scientifique.

Elizabeth était amusé par la confusion de scientifique, elle trouvait cela si touchant qu'il se sente obligé de se justifier.

- « Que faites vous encore debout? » quémanda t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- « Oh justement j'allais me coucher là, et je vous ais vu en passant. Et vous? »

- « Moi aussi j'allais dormir »

- « Et bien bonne nuit alors » dit le scientifique prêt à repartir.

Il semblait hésiter à la laisser seule.

- « Autre chose? »

- « Non, c'est juste que je me demandais à quoi était dû cette tristesse, je préfère vous voir sourire » dit Rodney en rougissant quelque peu.

Le coeur de Elizabeth s'emballa face à un tel compliment. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle se recula de lui - juste quelques centimètres- elle pouvait sentir le parfum du scientifique lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur si exquise, si envoûtante. Relevant légèrement les yeux vers Rodney, elle vit son regard devenir bleu acier de désir fixer ses lèvres à elle. S'humectant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, Elizabeth se rapprocha lentement de la bouche qui lui était offerte. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine. Puis Elizabeth ferma les yeux tandis que Rodney prenait cette fois-ci les initiatives en collant sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme. Très vite, et sans attendre que le scientifique ne force les barrières de ses lèvres, elle se permit de pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue. A partir de là, ce chaste baiser devint passionné, sauvage – un vrai french kiss. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, encore et encore. Une soif, une avidité venaient de les envahir. Pour intensifier leur baiser, Rodney se permis de poser une main sur sa taille pour coller leurs corps, tandis que sa partenaire le retenait par la nuque fermement.

Rien n'aurait pu les séparer en cet instant, seule la bouche et sentir le corps de l'autre ne comptaient. Rien, excepté ce coup de tonnerre qui vint déchiré le ciel ... Sursautant de surprise, le couple scruta le ciel menaçant.

Elizabeth y voyait un signe, une mise en garde. Le ciel l'avertissait avant de commettre l'irréparable. Qu'elle devait tout arrêter avant de se laisser dépasser par les événements.. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, il était trop tentant de goûter à l'interdit. Par une légère pression de la main sur sa joue, la jeune femme força Rodney à tourner son visage vers elle.

- « Elizabeth, je.. je.. » bafouilla le scientifique.

Des gouttes d'eau se mirent à tomber, prémices d'une imminente pluie torrentielle. Rodney leva le nez au ciel, l'eau se répandit sur son visage avant de poursuivre son chemin sur son menton puis sur sa pomme d'Adam.

- « Oui. »

Rodney baissa la tête et ancra son regard bleu océan dans celui de la jeune femme. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé en voyant tout l'amour dans ce regard. Son amour se lisait ostensiblement pour la première fois.

- « Rodney si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le moi maintenant car on commence à se faire tremper. » fit Elizabeth en sentant la pluie prendre de l'ampleur.

- « Je t'aime. » fit-il tandis qu'un grondement dans le ciel cacha l'ego de sa voix.

- « Quoi? »

- « Je t'aime Elizabeth » réitéra t-il en lui caressant la pommette de son pouce. « J'ai essayé de renier mes sentiments pour toi mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je dois l'accepter, je t'aime Elizabeth Weir. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Et oui julie winchester tu es la seule à me laisser des reviews mais c'est pas grave, tu compenses pour ceux qui n'en laissent pas _

_bonne lecture, attention scène... hot ^^_

* * *

- « Rodney si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le moi maintenant car on commence à se faire tremper. » fit Elizabeth en sentant la pluie prendre de l'ampleur.

- « Je t'aime. » fit-il tandis qu'un grondement dans le ciel cacha l'ego de sa voix.

- « Quoi? »

- « Je t'aime Elizabeth » réitéra t-il en lui caressant la pommette de son pouce. « J'ai essayé de renier mes sentiments pour toi mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je dois l'accepter, je t'aime Elizabeth Weir. »

Elizabeth le savait déjà mais l'entendre dire à voix haute était tellement mieux.

- « Viens rentrons » dicta Rodney en tirant la jeune femme par la main alors que la fine pluie se transformait en véritable déluge.

Le couple rentra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, mouillés jusqu'aux os. Les cheveux trempés plaqués autour de son visage, Elizabeth resta silencieuse face à une telle déclaration. Trop heureuse d'un tel aveu, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et surtout comment réagir.

- « Tu trembles de froid ma parole» dit Rodney.

Elizabeth hocha à plusieurs reprise la tête pour lui indiquer que c'était le cas.

- « Tu dois changer de vêtements avant d'attraper la mort » fit-il la conduisant en direction de ses quartiers.

- « Attends Rodney. »

Le scientifique scruta la jeune femme rouge de confusion.

- « Moi aussi....moi aussi je t'aime. » fit-elle lui souriant.

La réaction du canadien ne se fit attendre puisqu'il s'approcha de ses lèvres et attendit sa permission dans son regard avant de presser sa bouche sur celle de Elizabeth. Ce simple contact buccale, si doux, si électrisant la fit gémir. Qu'ils soient au beau milieu du couloir ne percuta pas un seul instant Elizabeth. Seul le goût de ce nectar divin propre aux lèvres de Rodney ne comptait. Seule la texture de sa langue n'avait de l'intérêt. Une langue qu'elle se pris à aimer titiller, à caresser avec la sienne. Les mains de la jeune femme s'agrippèrent à la veste trempée du canadien pour coller son corps contre le sien. En cet instant, Elizabeth avait besoin plus que tout de Rodney. Le sentir avec elle, contre elle et ... en elle. Oui, elle avait envie de lui tel que le souffle de vie. Sans plus de sommation, sans prononcer le moindre mot, la dirigeante pris la main de Rodney comme pour lui requérir silencieusement de l'accompagner pour l'amour suprême. Une tacite demande de la faire sienne.. de concrétiser ce qui les tiraillaient tous les deux.

Elizabeth ne pensait plus, son cerveau avait cessé de penser. Elle n'était plus qu'une femme ardente prête à aimer et à être aimée. Lorsque la porte des quartiers s'ouvrit, le scientifique toisa la jeune femme du regard comme pour se rassurer, savoir si c'était réellement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Arborant un des regards plus que subjectifs, le canadien eut la réponse à sa question et lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Sans se lâcher la main, le couple entra dans la demeure du canadien. Son antre où Rodney avait rêver tant de fois de Elizabeth.

Timidement, Rodney posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se pencha sur le visage de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres puis de l'autre côté. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, elle se sentait déjà fléchir... son corps bouillonnait telle qu'une lave en fusion.. Et pourtant il ne s'agissait que d'un simple baiser. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et posa sa main fine sur le front légèrement dégarnie du jeune homme. Il était si beau... Lentement, elle s'approcha son visage mais n'embrassa pas Rodney, pas encore. Elle préféra passer sensuellement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de cueillir sa bouche offerte. A partir de là, le baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Plus passionnel, plus pressant, cet endiablé baiser ne faisait que les conduire inéluctablement vers le chemin de la luxure. Rodney guida la jeune femme vers le lit qui se coucha doucement tout en l'entraînant avec elle. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il embrasse, Rodney effleura du bout des doigts sa gorge, ce qui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- « Rodney.. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Tout ceci paraissait si irréel. Et pourtant, l'intensité du désir qui brûlait en elle était incontestable, incoercible. Rarement elle n'avait ressenti un besoin, aussi pur, aussi absolu, aussi total.

La main du canadien s'arrêta au col de son tee shirt, comme s'il s'agissait d'une barrière insurmontable. Elizabeth le vit et décida d'y remédier. Délicatement, elle pris sa main et la posa sur un de ses seins. Le scientifique pressa avidement les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que sa main exerçait de petits mouvements circulaire sur son sein gauche. Les mains de la jeune femme se débarrassèrent de la veste du canadien puis s'insinuèrent sur son tee shirt. Un sourire se forma lorsqu'elle le sentit frémir sous ses caresses alors qu'elle lui ôtait son tee shirt bleu.

- « Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour m'arrêter » fit Rodney d'une voix rauque ampli de désir.

- « Surtout pas. »

Ce fut le signal que Rodney attendait. Il s'empara de sa bouche avidement et glissa ses mains sous le tissus rouge de Elizabeth pour lui caresser tendrement son ventre. Déjà la pointe de ses seins s'était durci, appelant le contact de ses mains. Répondant à son appel désespéré, le canadien se hâta de lui enlever ce haut si gênant, lui laissant ainsi tout le loisir de contempler sa magnifique plastique encore couvert d'un fin tissu bleu nuit.

- « Tu es si belle » fit-il avant de s'atteler à lui déboutonner son pantalon et de le faire glisser le long de ses longues jambes, laissant ses doigts suivre le chemin que le tissu empruntait.

Remontant vers son visage, il suivit de ses lèvres la courbe de sa mâchoire avant d'embrasser sa gorge frémissante. Une chaleur incandescente se répandit dans son ventre, se répandant en elle, la submergeait comme une vague. Elizabeth le voulait, maintenant.. Quel que soit le prix à payer pour ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, elle l'acquitterait sans état d'âme. De ses mains tremblantes, elle posa ses doigts sur son torse tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon et de ses chaussures. Juste sous sa peau, elle sentait ses muscles se saillirent. Les mains de Rodney se glissèrent dans son dos et - d'un seul jeu de mains – il lui dégrafa son soutien gorge. Sa poitrine mise à nue, Rodney regardait ses trésors sans oser y toucher.

- « Touche moi Rodney. » supplie Elizabeth.

Elizabeth cru suffoquer lorsque le canadien effleura l'un de ses seins du bout des doigts avant de l'épouser parfaitement dans la paume de sa main, la faisant alors frissonner de plaisir. Et au moment où elle en désirait plus, elle sentit la bouche de Rodney se poser sur l'un de ses tétons, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Il continua à la caresser de cette façon, se laissant conduire, répondant à chacune de ses attentes, prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer, de ne pas aller trop vite et d'éveiller lentement son corps. Délicatement, aussi discrète qu'une pensée vagabonde, Rodney fit glisser le dernier rempart couvrant encore son intimité. Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent dans le plus secret d'elle même, Elizabeth s'arqua, succombant à une vague de plaisir qui la submergea tout entière. Alors qu'elle commençait à recouvrer ses esprits, une seconde vague déferla, plus puissante encore que la première. Elles se succédèrent encore et encore, et Elizabeth s'y abandonnait sans pudeur, tressaillant de bonheur et s'ouvrant toujours plus pour l'accueillir en elle. A chaque nouvelle audace, la jouissance montait en elle. Puis brusquement, tout s'arrêta tandis que Rodney constellait son corps d'une pluie de petits baisers. Quant à Elizabeth, elle s'attelait à lui enlever son caleçon. Lorsque leurs lèvres se pressèrent, Rodney se cala entre ses cuisses et la pénétra lentement. Elizabeth cria son nom et noua ses jambes autour de la taille, le laissant alors plongé plus loin en elle. Quand Rodney commença à bouger en elle, Elizabeth se creusa pour répondre à chacune de ses impulsions et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver leur rythme. Un rythme ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. Un rythme doux, alliant douceur et romantisme. Ensemble, ils s'élevèrent vers l'extase et le plaisir, se fondant l'un et l'autre et ne faisant plus qu'un. Avant de retomber, haletants, mais heureux pour ce moment de pur bien-être.

Lové l'un contre l'autre, le couple s'embrassa avant de s'endormir, ou du moins Rodney. Car discrètement, Elizabeth se rhabilla, et après un dernier regard attendri pour son amant, elle quitta ses quartiers.

*

**Présent**

_- « A mais non, il ne va pas faire pleuvoir le jour de mon mariage » s'infligea Morgane en scrutant le ciel de par la fenêtre. « Pas le jour de mon mariage quand même! »_

_- « Tu sais ce qu'on dit ma chérie, mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux! » lui dis-je en la rejoignant près de la fenêtre._

_- « Pff tu parles » me répondit-elle se rasseyant à sa coiffeuse._

_Voir toute cette pluie se déferler dans les caniveaux de la rue me ramena à cette nuit où Rodney et moi avions pour la première fois consommé notre union. Une nuit si magique..Il avait été si tendre et si prévenant.. Mes yeux se fermèrent en repensant à notre première nuit qui ne fut pas la seule, d'autres ayant succédé par la suite. Cette première nuit marqua à jamais le début de mon dilemme, de mes hésitations. Car sur le moment je n'avais pas réfléchi, moi la femme de raison était devenue la femme de passion. Je n'avais écouté que mon envie d'être avec Rodney, que j'en avais oublié John.. Je l'avais trompée... J'étais devenue cette femme volage ne s'offrant pas à un seul homme. Car j'aurais pu quitter John et rester uniquement avec Rodney. La convenance et la moral aurait voulu que je fasse ce choix si difficile à mes yeux. Or j'aimais John et je ne me voyais pas me séparer de lui, ni de Rodney d'ailleurs. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore – alors ne me jugez pas trop vite. J'aimais ces deux hommes plus que raison, et si j'ai cédé si rapidement avec Rodney cela ne signifie pas pour autant que John ne représentait rien pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a fait partir des quartiers de Rodney après qu'il se soit endormi. Comblée et pourtant malheureuse, voilà l'antagonisme de ma situation – le combat qui venait de débuter en moi. Je venait de trahir mon amour avec un autre amour, et je devais me retrouver seule pour faire le point. Me détester davantage.. _

_Je n'étais ni plus ni moins une briseuse de coeur, une femme sans scrupule qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez... Et pourtant ce n'est pas comme si mes sentiments avec Rodney étaient apparus du jour au lendemain.. Non, c'était la résultante d'un processus dont j'avais moins même largement contribué. Je m'étais mise toute seule en position de pêcher, de fauter. Et j'avais foncer la tête la première dans mon malheur._

_Et le pire dans la situation.. A quelle ironie du sort, cela en devient même tordant! Mes deux amants, deux amis - les meilleurs - travaillaient ensemble... Ils se côtoyaient chaque jours de quoi me rendre mal à l'aise et confuse, surtout si je devais me retrouver face à eux dans la même pièce en même temps... _


	6. Chapter 6

_Une longue suite qui aborde les conséquences de la trahison de Elizabeth, une trahison? Difficile à dire puisqu'elle n'a fait que répondre à son coeur..._

_bonne lecture _

* * *

**3 octobre 2008**

_« Deux hommes trahis par la même femme sont un peu des parents » – Alfred Capus_

Des flash de la nuit passée venaient et revenaient la hanter. Elizabeth n'avais même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour se souvenir des caresses de Rodney – son corps était encore en fusion. Elizabeth soupira de bien être... Mon dieu quelle nuit...Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un tel plaisir avec lui. Cette nuit n'était pas seulement une nuit de sexe mais une nuit d'amour. Deux âmes en éveil qui apprenaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre dans un enchevêtrement de petites attentions.

- « Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi » fit Elizabeth dépitée en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Depuis son départ de la chambre de Rodney la réalité lui était revenu tel qu'un retour de manivelle. Une fois le plaisir atteint, et son besoin impérieux de connaître les joies de la chair avec le canadien, Elizabeth s'était pris à penser à John. Il avait certainement dû l'attendre dans ses quartiers toute la nuit en espérant qu'elle revienne après s'être calmer.

- « Je l'ai trompé.. »

Il ne lui pardonnera jamais sa faute, c'est certain. Elle même ne pouvait se pardonner et pourtant une partie d'elle même ne regrettait rien... Au fond, elle savait qu'en répondant favorablement aux assauts du scientifique il y aurait un prix à payer.. mais cela n'avait été qu'un détail à ce moment là. Et ce détail était devenu une affaire d'Etat!

Que faire: avouer à John sa traîtrise, dire à Rodney que cette nuit sera la seule et unique...? Aucune de ces deux solutions ne lui paressaient convenable. Elle désirait encore Rodney, tout comme John.

- « Elizabeth, on vous attend en salle de réunion » fit Teyla au seuil de la porte. « Tout va bien? » demanda t-elle en voyant la dirigeante très pâle.

- « Oui je vais bien, j'arrive dans une minute. »

Elle ne pourrait pas repousser ce moment fatidique éternellement. Voir ses deux amants dans la même pièce et au même moment lui donnaient des maux d'estomac tellement elle angoissait. A aucun moment il ne faudrait croiser leur regard au risque qu'elle les plante en plein milieu de la réunion. Ses deux amants.. Comme cela lui faisait étrange, deux amants... Jamais de sa vie Elizabeth ne s'était embarquée dans une relation multiple, car d'abord elle n'aurait pas aimé partager son homme avec une autre dans un cas contraire, et puis surtout elle ne prêchait que pour l'amour exclusif - le vrai. Aucun de ces deux hommes ne doutaient un seul instant de ce qu'il se tramait, elle seule la savait. Si un des deux se prenait une envie folle de parler d'elle... Elizabeth n'osait pas y penser, cela serait l'horreur, Hiroshima à échelle d'atlantis.

Et c'est en traînant quelque peu les pieds que Elizabeth se rendit en salle de réunion où toute l'équipe sga1 l'attendait. Pas une seule seconde elle n'osa croiser le regard de ses amants et elle s'installa. La réunion pouvait débuter, ou alors le début de son enfer...

- « ...la civilisation de P5X 399 n'est pas une civilisation éteinte comme nous le pensions. » dit Rodney plein d'entrain dans la voix.

Le canadien était enjoué, apparemment de bonne humeur.

- « C'est-à-dire? » demanda t-elle en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible alors que Rodney la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

- « Ce sont les ancêtres des anciens. »

- « Mais encore? » s'enquit le militaire.

- « L'homme des cavernes est notre ancêtre, et bien ce peuple est l'ancêtre des anciens. »

- « Et en quoi ça peut nous intéresser »

- « Allons Sheppard cessez d'être aussi réfractaire lorsque l'on aborde des sujets non militaire. »

- « Je ne suis pas réfractaire mais rationnel, en quoi les babioles trouvés là-bas peuvent-ils nous être utiles. Alors monsieur je-sais-tout? »

- « Du calme John, je suis certaine que Rodney a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant » fit Elizabeth d'une voix douce.

Le militaire ancra son regard dans le sien. Le coeur de Elizabeth manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux émeraudes - d'ordinaire ampli de joie de vivre - terne et exprimant de la culpabilité. Ainsi John s'en voulait de son comportement et de son obstination à vouloir rendre public leur relation.. Elle aurait aimé se lever et le rassurer. Lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter de la sorte. Embrasser ces lèvres pulpeuses qui avaient tant de fois parcouru son corps la rendant alors folle de plaisir.

- « Oui j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant » indiqua Rodney en ouvrant son ordinateur et en pianotant dessus avec ses doigts si habile.

Ses doigts qui avaient allumé le feu en elle...qui l'avait touche de part en part.

- « On a recherché dans la mauvaise base de données. Les anciens en ont créé une spécialement dédiée à leurs ancêtres comme nous l'avons fait pour eux. Dans cette base, ils font un bilan des trouvailles de leurs pères tout en mettant en garde dessus. »

- « D'où la potentielle dangerosité des objets que nous avons trouvé sur P5X 399 » fit le militaire.

- « Exactement, vous comprenez vite dites moi »

- « Quand vous parlez clairement, oui » répondit-il en affichant sa moue boudeuse si séductrice pour la gent féminine.

Elizabeth porta instinctivement sa main sur sa gorge.

- « Mais le médaillon? »

- « D'après mes relevés il ne dégageait aucune énergie, ne vous en faites pas il n'y a aucun danger. Mais par contre je vous ai amené les textes à traduire, ça pourrait nous aider à connaître la fonctionnalité des autres objets avant de les mettre à la cave si je pus dire. »

*

Comment avait-elle réussi à garder tout son calme lors de cette réunion? A ne pas montrer sa gêne et le malaise de voir ces deux hommes réunis dans la même pièce. Elizabeth avait puisait tout son énergie pour se montrer comme une dirigeante et non pas comme une femme. Une femme perdue, et qui ne parvenait pas à occulter les moments intimes passés avec chacun d'entre eux. Et eux ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche... Rodney qui, sous ses airs de parfait petit géni, lui lançait des regards plein de sous entendus. Un côté prédateur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas mais qu'elle trouvait terriblement attirant. Et John, son regard d'homme en détresse la faisait fondre littéralement. Une vague de chaleur envahi tout son être - mais à qui devait-elle attribuer une telle manifestation? Lequel des deux avait la primeur de son amour? Lequel choisir? Car oui, Elizabeth ne se voilait pas la face, un choix entre ces deux hommes que tout oppose devra être fait. Qui choisir? John, l'homme avec qui elle entretenait une relation intense depuis des mois, ou Rodney avec qui elle n'avait passé qu'une seule et unique nuit. Elizabeth n'était pas prête d'en lâcher un, ni même de se séparer des deux. Parfois la logique implacable n'avait pas sa place, une logique qui voudrait que ces deux hommes sachent tout de la situation. Mais qui était Elizabeth pour mettre mal en pis leur amitié, pour détruire ce lien! Dans quelle galère venait-elle pas de s'immiscer ! Car peu importe ce qu'elle déciderait ou ferait, John et Rodney finiraient inéluctablement par apprendre l'odieuse vérité! Deux amis aimant la même femme, deux amis qui ne le seraient bientôt plus... Deux adversaires - voilà ce qu'ils deviendraient, voilà ce qu'elle avait fait d'eux...

Elizabeth roula sur son lit et camoufla son visage dans l'oreiller pour pleurer. Elle se sentait si mal, sale.

- « Pourquoi ça arrive à moi »

Après avoir pleurer pendant de longues minutes, Elizabeth s'endormit.

- « Elizabeth »

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit le militaire assis sur son lit. Penché sur elle, il la regardait avec inquiétude.

- « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais on m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien donc je suis venue voir ce qu'il en retournait. »

- « Je vais bien » assura t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

John déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la parole.

- « Tu es partie si vite après la réunion de ce matin que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler. Pour hier soir je.. je.. je »

- « Ce n'est rien » coupa Elizabeth en voyant son compagnon buter sur ses excuses.

- « Je te promets de ne plus me montrer insistant à l'avenir et d'aller à ton rythme dans notre relation »

Qu'il est étonnant de voir un John Sheppard enclin à s'engager sérieusement dans une relation amoureuse! En effet, John représentait l'archétype du mâle réticent à se fourvoyer des conquêtes à répétition. Trop désireux de conserver sa liberté, jamais ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait s'engager à long terme. Et pourtant, avec elle, le militaire semblait avoir changer d'optique. Elle avait réussi à changer la nature même de cet homme en mal de stabilité affective. Mon dieu je suis un monstre pensa Elizabeth. L'atrocité de ses actions n'auraient d'égard que de répugner le militaire pour l'avenir... De l'ébranler à s'engager de nouveau avec une femme dans le cas - purement hypothétique - où elle choisirait Rodney.

- « Serre moi contre toi s'il te plaît. » supplia Elizabeth.

Le pilote s'allongea aux côtés de la jeune femme qui posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle se laissa emporter par l'odeur envoûtante de son homme – odeur alliant son parfum et odeur corporelle – en nichant son visage contre lui.

- « Je t'aime Elizabeth » souffla t-il contre ses boucles brunes.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

- « Tu le sais j'espère »

- « Oui ». répondit-elle timidement.

John caressa les cheveux de sa belle tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux, des mots d'amour qui n'eurent que pour conséquences d'accroître la culpabilité de la jeune femme.

- « Ca va bientôt faire 6 mois »

- « Que quoi? »

- « Que l'on s'est déclaré. Tu as déjà oublié? »

- « Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. »

Six mois, tous deux fêteraient le 11 octobre leur six mois d'union sans nuage jusqu'à ce que... Qu'elle se rende compte que John n'était pas le seul élu de son coeur et qu'il n'avait pas la primauté de son amour. Leur début de relation avait été si idyllique, passionné et étourdissant pour la jeune femme qui n'avait connu que des relations fades sans aucune spontanéité. Le pilote avait su la dérouter, la surprendre et éveiller en elle des sensations encore inconnues jusqu'à là. A chaque instant passé avec lui, elle se sentait consumé par une flamme qui la conduisait inexorablement vers la folie et le déraisonnable. Un amour fou qui lui faisait perdre pieds et tous repères. Qui la faisait sentir si vivante...

- « Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce soir là.. et ce qu'il s'en suivit » fit John en cherchant la bouche de sa partenaire.

Elizabeth sentait le souffle chaud de son homme contre sa joue. Et comme si ses lèvres étaient aimantées, elle se scellèrent à celles de John. Tendrement, amoureusement, Elizabeth répondit au baiser brûlant de son amant. Elle soupira de plaisir, mais freina l'ardeur de son homme apparemment enclin à poursuivre leur étreinte vers une voie plus intime et peu correcte.

- « J'ai besoin de tes bras pour le moment » s'excusa t-elle, ses mains toujours collées contre le torse du militaire.

Sans demander la moindre explication, John se contenta de lui sourire avant de poser sa tête contre celle de sa belle. Tous deux restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, savourant tout simplement le contact de l'autre. Accrochée comme jamais à la taille de John, Elizabeth se torturait en se lamentant sur sa situation insoluble.

*

**9 octobre 2008**

Loin d'elle, les deux amants lui manqués terriblement et pourtant - aussi paradoxale que cela puisse l'être – elle respirait enfin. Elizabeth trouvait en leur absence un peu de répit, un moment de quiétude pour réfléchir à sa situation calmement. Avec eux elle était faible, incapable de penser et de décider quoi que ce soit. Seule, sans aucune influence de l'un ou de l'autre, Elizabeth pouvait tenter de décider de la marche à suivre. A un moment elle avait pensé à tirer à pile ou face, une tactique puérile mais qui aurait au moins eut le mérite de trancher son dilemme, le problème étant que la jeune femme ne désirait en aucun cas laisser le hasard dicter sa vie. Qu'avait-elle comme autre choix? Privilégier l'ancienneté de sa relation avec John... Non, car dans le cas où Rodney aurait eu la primeur de l'ancienneté, elle n'aurait pas pu choisir le scientifique pour autant. Ce critère n'était pas valable... Pourquoi devait-elle trouver un critère pour différencier les deux hommes? La réponse était évidente, c'est car justement elle ne parvenait pas à savoir lequel des deux elle aimait le plus. Depuis ces six derniers jours, la jeune femme avait pris le soin de se détacher aussi bien de John que de Rodney. Une prise de distance nécessaire pour faire le point sur elle et sur eux. Arguant un besoin de réfléchir sur leur nouvelle relation, le scientifique avait été compréhensif en lui disant de prendre le temps nécessaire, de sorte que Rodney avait tout naturellement prit ses distances avec elle pour ne pas l'étouffer. Mais n'étant pas aveugle, Elizabeth n'avait pu que remarquer la tristesse chez Rodney, pensant certainement que la jeune femme devait regretter leur nuit. Quant à John, le schéma était quelque peu identique dans le sens où elle se refusait avec lui tout moment qui aurait pu faire pencher la balance à son profit. Usant des tactiques féminines habituelles pour ne pas faire l'amour, Elizabeth mettait en avant soit une extrême fatigue, un mal de tête, ou que tout simplement elle n'avais pas envie. Mais John étant un homme avec ses besoins et ses envies, il avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter le refus de sa compagne. C'est pourtant à contre coeur qu'elle repoussait ses avances, alors même qu'elle se rendait compte que ses refus perpétuels étaient néfastes pour son couple. Que faire? Les jours passés et toujours aucune lueur de solution, aucun des deux ne parvenait à se démarquer.. _Autant jouer le tout pour le tout,_ pensa Elizabeth dans son bureau. Elle mit de côté les textes anciens que Rodney lui avait donné à traduire mais dont elle n'avait pas encore commencer la traduction, et prit une feuille vierge où elle traça dessus deux colonnes. Deux colonnes où elle inscrivit le nom des deux hommes. Elizabeth se trouva stupide de faire l'énumération des qualités et des défauts de chacun, mais - étant si désespérée – elle se disait que cela pourrait l'aider. Mordillant le bout de son stylo, la jeune femme commença par énumérer les qualité de chacun.

John... Les premières qualités qui lui vinrent à l'esprit et qui l'avait immédiatement séduites était son intégrité, son courage – en plus d'être diablement attirant et séduisant – il était un homme de valeurs. Faisant passé les besoins des autres avant les siens, le militaire brillait par sa générosité. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était que ceux qu'il aime aille bien, d''ailleurs, il aurait donné sa vie pour elle ou son équipe. De plus, il savait se montrer si passionné et attentionné avec elle. Un amant et un amour admirable, il alliait toutes les qualités requises pour faire un parfait mari.

Rodney... Son sens du devoir et de se surpasser l'avoir toujours agréablement surprise. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré un homme aussi à cheval sur ses principes et sur ses croyances. Un défaut pour certains, mais pour Elizabeth c'était un grand atout de valeur. De surcroît, la gentillesse qui se dégageait du scientifique – qui n'était pas a prima bor visible – la touchait énormément. Avec les gens qu'il appréciait ou aimé, il savait mettre de côté son orgueil pour se montrer tel qu'il était réellement : un homme attachant.

Elizabeth soupira de dépit une fois qu'elle eut terminé de tresser la liste des qualités de chacun. Encore plus perdue que toute à l'heure, cette liste ne lui avait permis que de se rendre compte de la chance – ou de la malchance - qu'elle avait de les avoir rencontrer. _Passons à leurs défauts, peut être que... _

John...Un homme obstiné qui ne connaissait pas la signification du mot obéir, ni même un début de définition. Il agissait selon sa guise et en fonction ce que son coeur lui dictait. Tête brûlée, suicidaire, il se croyait indestructible et invulnérable. Ne pensant pas alors de la peine qu'il pourrait causé en cas de sa disparition, il allait au devant du danger sans la moindre hésitation. Impulsif, il se laissait souvent guider par ses sentiments. Mais surtout.. il n'était pas Rodney...

Rodney.. Un être orgueilleux, vaniteux qui croyait recueillir en lui tout le savoir de l'univers. Narcissique, il était peu apprécié de ses collègues qui ne voyait qu'en lui un supérieur ne cessant d'aboyer sur eux. Parfois cassant, il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il pouvait causer aux autre. Mais surtout.. il n'était pas John...

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois et chiffonna la feuille avant de s'affaler sur son bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

_Une suite pas très longue mais vu la tournure de l'histoire j'étais obligée_

* * *

**Présent**

_Vous pouvez vous moquer de moi pour avoir tenté de nombreuses approches pour me décider entre eux. Des approches qui ne furent pas sacrées de succès, il faut bien le souligner. J'étais si désespérée que tout était bon à prendre. Je ne voyais que deux hommes qui avaient su éveiller en moi la femme en sommeil depuis si longtemps. Ils m'avaient aidé à me découvrir, moi, la femme passionnée qui demandait tant de la vie. Peut être trop, je ne sais pas... Tout ce que désire une femme c'est de rencontrer son prince charmant, son prince qui par un seul baiser saurait la faire revenir à le vie. Sauf que la vie m'en a offert deux. Deux princes uniques en leur genre dont je n'arrivais pas à départager.. Chacun ayant leurs défaut et leurs qualités. J'avais tenté de compter les points comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire match sans penser réellement aux en jeux. En fait si je savais parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Aucune erreur n'était permise, aucun retour en arrière. Celui sur qui porterait mon choix serait le bon, celui de toute une vie. Avec le recul je me rend compte qu'aucun des deux n'a gagné. Je n'ai jamais pu les départager, même la mort n'a pas eu pour effet d'atténuer mon amour. J'aimais ces deux hommes et c'est encore vrai maintenant. Pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je me demande ce que se serait advenu ma vie avec mon autre grand amour. Une situation plutôt atypique n'est-ce pas? Malgré tout le temps passé je n'ai jamais pu me décider. Comme je l'ai déjà indiqué, j'ai choisi de suivre le père de ma fille, disons qu'il s'agissait plus de commodité et non d'un choix rationnel et réfléchi. Mon enfant à venir m'avait servi de prétexte et disons le clairement d'un échappatoire à mon dilemme non résolu depuis des semaines._

_Sauf qu'à cette époque, je n'avais pas encore le recul nécessaire pour savoir que mon dilemme ne s'achèverait jamais. Je n'étais pas encore enceinte, et surtout je me noyais encore dans des considérations totalement absurdes et farfelues pour trancher entre deux. Ce mot, je l'ai en horreur à présent. Trancher, on tranche une chose qui a une existence physique et non des sentiments. Comment peut-on renier ce qui nous ronge de l'intérieur? C'est en nous qu'on le veuille ou non... Alfred de Musset disait que « la vie est un sommeil, l'amour en est le rêve. Et vous aurez vécu, si vous avez aimé. » Peu à peu, après m'être à moult reprise torturée, je laissais de côtés mes principes pour m'abandonner complètement à l'amour. Profitant de l'un ou de l'autre, j'oubliais mon idéologisme de l'amour unique et exclusif. On ne vit qu'une fois, et j'avais la chance de connaître le sentiment qui fait de nous un être humain. L'amour ne se quantifie pas, il n'est pas le même, et peut enrôler des formes bien différentes._

**10 octobre 2008**

_« Piètre amour que celui qui se laisse mesurer » - William Shakespeare._

Encore une journée de plus à fuir les deux hommes, à trouver un prétexte et un échappatoire pour ne pas leurs parler. Qu'il pouvait être pénible de se placer en autarcie d'eux alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : les voir et les toucher. Ils étaient devenus sa vie, son quotidien, et se couper d'eux de manière si brusque la rendait totalement malade. Considérant également que ses petites vacances improvisées pour se retrouver n'avait étaient guère florissantes. Elle en était toujours au même point, à savoir devoir faire un choix, qui au fil du temps devenait de plus en plus difficile. A chaque fois qu'elle entrevoyait une lueur de d'espoir en croyant en avoir choisi un, sa conscience venait la rappeler à l'ordre en lui faisant souvenir ce qu'elle perdait avec l'autre homme. Elizabeth ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Force est de remarquer que ses déboires sentimentaux se répercutaient sur son travail, sur ses humeurs et même sur sa santé. S'agissant de son travail, depuis plusieurs jours elle accumulait des rapports, des notes de services – et j'en passe et des meilleures – mais le tas n'avait pas vraiment évolué. A commencer par les textes anciens que Rodney lui avait donné voilà plus d'une semaine, et toujours aucune ligne de traduite. Quant à ses humeurs, il y avait pas mal de chose à redire. Toujours sur la défensive, voire aggressive, tous les atlandes appréhendaient de venir lui parler au risque de subir ses colères qui étaient pourtant si rares d'ordinaire. Enfin sa santé, accumulant insomnies à répétition et maux de tête, la jeune femme était à bout. A bout physiquement et nerveusement. Elle devait prendre les choses en main.. Mais quoi faire?

- « Je vais déjà commencer par arrêter de boire du café » fit-elle en reposant une énième tasse vide sur son bureau désordonné.

Elizabeth avait besoin de se défouler un peu, d'extérioriser tout son plein d'énergie négative. Elle regarda sa montre : 15heures, non à cette heure là elle ne risquait pas de croiser John au gymnase, et encore moins Rodney. D'un pas décidé et volontaire, elle sortit de son bureau et se rendit vers le gymnase. Sur le chemin, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit détour pour aller au labo de Rodney, histoire de l'apercevoir en toute discrétion. Alors qu'elle pensait voir le scientifique concentré sur son travail, c'est une toute autre vision qui s'imposa à elle. Une vision qui fit rester la jeune femme quelques minutes de plus dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elizabeth n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Rodney discutait tranquillement avec Katie. Elle lui touchait le bras tout en riant à ses blagues plus que douteuse. Elle se touchait de temps en temps ses cheveux. Et ce regard au coin, elle le connaissait, c'était celui d'une femme entrain de séduire. Et lui, il se laissait prendre au piège comme un homme incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez! Elizabeth attendit que la psychologue daigne bien laisser son chef scientifique travailler, et entra à son tour dans la pièce. Pour signaler sa présence, elle se racla la gorge.

- « Oh c'est toi! » fit Rodney d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

- « Oui c'est moi » répondit-elle dû même ton.

Rodney fronça les sourcils, sans un mot, il attendait que Elizabeth fasse les premiers pas apparemment.

- « Elle était là en tant que médecin ou pour autre chose? »

- « Pour autre chose? »

Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- « Ca va mieux tes cauchemars? »

- « Oui beaucoup mieux. »

- « Très bien »

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur elle.

- « Non elle n'était pas là en tant que médecin, mais cela ne te regarde plus à présent puisque je n'ai été que l'affaire d'une nuit... Oui c'est ça, je n'ai été qu'un objet sexuel » fit-il d'un ton hargneux. «Et après m'avoir utilisé tu m'as jeté...C'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'on me prend pour un simple objet sexuel » ajouta t-il pour lui même en murmurant.

- « Non Rodney, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. »

- « Quoi, j'étais quoi alors? Une erreur, tu n'étais pas saoule d'après ce que je me souviens! »

Elizabeth ne put que rire face à cette remarque.

- « Si j'étais saoule ce soir là » expliqua t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. « Saoule de désir pour toi.. » dit-elle d'une voie sensuelle.

A bat ses beaux discours et ses principes. Ses jours d'errance, de quête s'achevait maintenant et en cette heure. Comme sur le balcon où ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, Elizabeth se trouvait dépourvu de toute raison et de bon sens. Une seule chose l'obsédé, c'était de goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de son impossible amant. Ses jambes la conduisaient inexorablement et instinctivement vers l'objet de ses désirs. Chaque pas, un erreur de plus, une trahison de plus, mais pourtant Elizabeth ne faisait que répondre à son coeur qui lui dictait de satisfaire ses passions.

- « J'ai besoin de comprendre » fit Rodney qui ne se tenait plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

- « Moi aussi j'ai besoin de comprendre, mais je crois que le moment n'est pas encore venu. »

Lentement, la main de Rodney se posa sur la joue de Elizabeth qui plia son cou afin de mieux ressentir sa peau contre la sienne.

- « Tu m'as tellement manqué » dit Rodney d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

En relevant le regard vers lui, Elizabeth vit le regard bleu de son amant voilé par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- « Rodney »

- « Non laisse moi parler, j'ai déjà du mal à la base à parler sincèrement sans aucune pointe d'ironie ou de sarcasme. »

Elizabeth savait que le canadien les utilisaient comme d'une arme, une protection pour cacher ses incertitudes et son peu de confiance en lui et en l'amour.

- « Je t'aime, et si tu veux tout arrêter là je comprendrais. »

Alors qu'une porte de sortie lui était offerte, ce qui aurait réglé son problème, Elizabeth ne la prit pas...

- « Et si je ne veux pas arrêter moi ».

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Rodney avant de poser son autre main sur la joue de la jeune femme, et de cueillir ses lèvres pour un baiser auquel elle ne résista pas. Elizabeth aimait Rodney.. Comment avait-elle pu vivre tous ces jours sans lui? Elle l'aimait mais ni plus ni moins que John...


	8. Chapter 8

**11 octobre 2008**

Lasse et fatiguée, Elizabeth posa négligemment sa veste sur son lit et fila dans la salle de bain pour une douche apaisante qui - elle espérait - aurait le mérite de calmer ses douleurs musculaires. Cette journée avait été éreintante, entre les réunions à répétitions, les retours de ses équipes, son travail à elle, Elizabeth n'avait plus une seule force. Tout le stress se répercutant alors sur sa nuque et son dos, une douche et un peu de repos seraient les seules options pour remédier à ce mal. Elizabeth étant ce qu'elle est, au lieu de profiter de ce moment de bien être pour faire le vide dans son esprit, elle gambergea sur sa journée passée. Et ce qui la gênait le plus était le fait que John se soit montré si distant avec elle, c'est comme s'il cherchait intentionnellement à l'éviter... Et cela, Elizabeth ne le voulait en aucun cas, surtout pas.. Bien qu'elle soit à l'origine des problèmes entre eux, la jeune femme ne pouvait concevoir que leur couple se sépare. Et pourtant, au vu de l'attitude de son pilote aujourd'hui, il devait sérieusement y penser. Se dire qu'il ferait mieux de limiter la casse en se séparant d'elle au lieu d'attendre que Madame daigne bien se justifier sur sa froideur de ces derniers temps. Force est de conclure qu'il aurait raison de vouloir se séparer d'elle car il méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux qu'une femme perdue entre deux hommes. Sa vie était tellement plus facile lorsqu'elle n'avait que le beau brun dans sa vie.... Pas d'hésitation ni de culpabilité, rien de tout cela excepté un besoin impérieux de se donner à un seul et unique homme. Aucun de ses grands livres, ni de ses grands traités ne l'avaient aidé à affronter une telle situation, ni à savoir comment y faire face. Elizabeth était seule, seule avec son ignorance et ses incertitudes... Et à dire vrai, John lui manquait terriblement. Tous ces jours loin de lui, à ne presque pas lui adresser la parole, Elizabeth avait la sensation de devenir folle.

Lorsqu'elle ferma le robinet de la douche, Elizabeth entendit de la musique... en provenance de ses propres quartiers – une chanson de Nora Jones : Somewhere over the rainbow. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir allumer son poste.. Enfilant une serviette, elle sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec John.

- « John? »

Ce dernier lui contenta de lui sourire et de lui tendre un main. Si peu habituée de le voir habillé en civil, elle en avait oublié que le pilote était si séduisant, surtout avec ce pantalon noir et cette chemise bleue nuit entrouverte qui faisait ressortir son regard jade.

- « Que fais-tu là? »

- « Aurais tu oublié quel jour nous sommes? »

Le 11 octobre.. cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- « Il semblerait que si » fit-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

- « John.. »

Elizabeth prit la main du militaire qui s'était rabattue contre lui.

- « Je sais que tout n'est pas au top entre nous... que tu as peut être besoin de faire le point dans notre relation, mais j'avais envie que nous passions une soirée ensemble... pour nos six mois. C'est ridicule je sais »

- « Non pas du tout. »

La chanson se termina et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, un silence que Elizabeth rompit.

- « Laisse moi m'habiller et après quoi je suis toute à toi. »

Prenant quelques vêtements dans sa commode, elle repartit dans la salle de bain. Le coeur battant à la chamade, elle était bouleversée par l'intention de John. Qu'il pouvait se montrer si romantique parfois... pensa t-elle rêveusement. Et cette chanson.. Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était celle préférée par elle. Un amour, voilà ce qu'il était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit habillée d'une petite robe noire à la fois décontractée et classe. Elle avait relevé ses boucles brunes en une queue de cheval tout en laissant des mèches rebelles encadrer l'ovale de son visage à peine maquillé.

- « Tu es si belle. » souffla le militaire.

- « Merci. Qu'as tu prévu pour nous ce soir? »

- « Tout se passe dans mes quartiers » fit-il en haussant un sourcil malicieux.

Devait-elle y voir un sens caché dans cette phrase? Elizabeth ne voulait pas se poser de question, ni même écouter sa conscience qui la taraudait une fois de plus du fait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux. Elle suivit John sans plus davantage de sommation jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle resta stupéfaite lorsqu'elle vit que son homme avait dressé une table sur laquelle une magnifique rose rouge avait trouvé sa place entre deux assiettes.

- « Une soirée pour se retrouver mon ange » fit John en encerclant la taille de la jeune femme par derrière.

- « Tu es si adorable » fit-elle en prenant la fleur entre ses doigts pour la porter à ses narines.

- « Je sais que tu aimes les roses rouges mon coeur, elles viennent du continent. » indiqua t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- « Les roses en général, peu importe les couleurs. »

- « Oui ba je n'allais pas t'offrir une jaune vu ce que cela signifie » ria John en s'écartant d'elle pour l'amener à table.

Elizabeth failli s'étrangler en entendant la remarque du militaire mais reprit contenance rapidement. Oubliant très vite son statut de femme volage et adultérine en un sens, elle se laissa porter par l'ambiance de la soirée. Profitant de chaque instant avec John comme si c'était le dernier elle en oublia de savourer le repas qu'il leur avait concocté. La lumière des bougies faisait refléter d'étrange arabesques sur son visage qui lui paru ce soir si magnifique, qu'elle se serait perdu dans sa contemplation pendant des heures. Ce regard émeraude avait pris une étrange lueur ce soir... un désir et de l'amour. Leurs mains si proches et pourtant si loins, John prenait bien garde ne pas frôler sa propre main.

- « A quoi tu penses? » demanda John en reversant du vin dans le verre de la jeune femme.

- « Je me disais... je me disais que tu avais réussi à faire disparaître toute ma fatigue. »

- « Je suis content de l'apprendre. » dit-il un sourire au coin. « Encore de la place pour le désert? »

- « Oui encore un peu. »

Comme désert, John avait prévu des fraises à la chantilly, le péché mignon de la jeune femme. Et bien qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure d'avaler quoi que se soit, elle ne pouvait pas dire non à un tel entremet. Ah gourmandise, quand tu nous tiens! Le militaire plongea un fruit dans la crème, et la proposa malicieusement à Elizabeth qui y croqua avidement sans cesser de regarder son homme. Laissant échapper un petit gémissement, elle rattrapa avec son index la chantilly coulante à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- « Alors comme c'est? »

- « Vois par toi même » dit-elle en imitant John.

Après le repas, une fois qu'ils furent bien rassasiés, le couple s'installa confortablement sur le divan que John avait dernièrement fait arrimé via le dédalle. Ecoutant de la musique, un verre de vin à la main, le couple profitait de la présence de l'autre. Les yeux fermés, à moitié couché sur son compagnon, la jeune femme savourait cette soirée toute particulière pour eux deux. Et dire qu'elle avait oublié quel jour ils étaient! Tous ses tracas lui avait fait perdre toute notion du temps, car en temps ordinaire, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire l'impasse d'un tel détail.

- « Tu ne vas pas t'endormir j'espère » fit John en lui caressant le front tendrement.

- « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je profitais seulement du moment présent. » dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Car elle savait que le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment même ne durerait pas. Puisque au delà des deux relations qu'elle entretenait concurremment avec les deux hommes, Elizabeth avait la désagréable sensation qu'un malheur allait se produire. Un instinct féminin certainement.. Mais au fond d'elle, ancré en son for intérieur, elle présentait un événement futur désastreux. Cette sensation ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours déjà, et ne cessait de s'accentuer toujours plus. Niant au départ cette étrange impression, elle avait commençait à s'en inquiéter lorsqu'elle celle-ci se produisait, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec le militaire.

- « Le repas t'as plu mon coeur? »

- « Oui, énormément. »

- « Faudra remercier le custo de la base alors. »

- « Et comment dois-je le remercier? » demanda t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

- « Je ne sais pas, voyons.. tu pourrais déjà voir avec moi comment tu entends t'y prendre... » rétorqua t-il d'une voix rauque en posant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- « Je pourrai commencer par ceci » dit-elle en se relevant un peu pour arriver à la hauteur des lèvres de son homme afin des capturer délicatement.

John s'humecta les lèvres et arbora la tête de celui qui venait de goûter un aliment.

- « Pas mal, mais encore? »

Elizabeth fronça malicieusement les sourcils et réitéra le baiser, mais avec un peu plus d'entrain cette fois-ci.

- « Peut mieux faire... »

La jeune femme lui lança un faux air désapprobateur. Monsieur n'était pas satisfait? Et bien, il changerait bien vite d'avis... Sans le prévenir, elle se positionna à califourchon sur son compagnon, et sensuellement, elle s'attela à lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise, un à un, en prenant tout son temps. Tandis que John avait l'intention de caler ses mains sur ses hanches, Elizabeth – d'un regard espiègle - lui enjoignit de les garder hors de son territoire.

- « Tu voulais jouer mon amour, alors c'est moi qui commence.. » minauda t-elle contre son oreille, juste avant de lui titiller amoureusement son lobe, décochant alors un gémissement au beau brun.

Lorsqu'elle eut déboutonné la moitié de sa chemise – pas encore complètement – elle insinua ses mains sur le torse vibrant déjà de désir pour elle. Elle se délecta de le sentir frissonner sous ses caresses. De sa main droite, elle attrappa ses plaques militaires qui le quittaient jamais, et le forca à se rapprocher d'elle pour l'embrasser, ce qu'il fut. Alors que leur baiser prenait une toute autre dimension, la dirigeante se permit de tirer sur le bas de sa chemise pour la lui enlever de son pantalon. Le tissu remonta lentement le long du corps du militaire et termina sa course sur le sol, comme un vulgaire chiffon malgré le fait qu'elle ait coûté les yeux de la tête à John. Ses mains posées sur ses pectoraux, Elizabeth se recula un peu pour observer la vue qui se présentait à elle. Un torse au léger duvet, portant les stigmates de ses blessures de guerre. De sa main droite, Elizabeth sentit le coeur de son homme battre, et il battait pour elle pour son plus grand bonheur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elizabeth? » s'inquiéta John en la scrutant de son regard émeraude.

- « Rien, tout va bien. »

Le sourire de John s'étira, juste avant d'embrasser fougueusement sa belle dans un baiser qui lui coupa le souffle. Elizabeth frémit quelque peu lorsqu'elle sentit une main dégrafer doucement la fermeture éclair de sa robe, dévoilant alors un magnifique soutien gorge de satin parme.

- « Hum... très jolie, mais je suis désolée tu ne vas pas pouvoir le garder très longtemps » assura John d'une voix suave.

Le militaire s'approcha de sa gorge, et tel qu'un vampire en manque de sang, il s'attela à lui mordiller la peau de son cou, à suivre du bout de sa langue la veine palpitante. Rejetant la tête en arrière, Elizabeth s'offrit complètement à ses caresses qui, peu à peu, lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Ses mains ici et là sur elle, traçant des fines lignes plus incandescentes les unes que les autres.. Elizabeth ne tenait plus, elle vibrait sous les assauts de plus en plus poussés de son amant. John lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué... C'est ainsi qu'elle stoppa net son homme pour se mettre debout, sa robe dégrafée tombant alors sur le sol, et l'invita d'une main à le suivre vers le bout de la pièce, là où se trouvait son lit.

- « Comment puis-je refuser une telle proposition.. » fit-John en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la gauche.

Se levant à son tour du divan, le militaire s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme qui prenait un malin plaisir à reculer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Et sans crier gare, il se jeta sur elle, la souleva comme une mariée et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Emprunt d'une certaine impatience, John l'allongea sur son lit sans cesser pour autant de l'embrasser. Déposant des baisers tout feu tout flamme sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton et son cou, Elizabeth se sentait chavirer. Entre deux gémissements, elle fit descendre ses mains vers la boucle de la ceinture de John et lui défit. Son amant, quant à lui, s'attaquait à sa poitrine encore couverte d'un tissu trop gênant selon lui, pour l'avoir entendu grogner de mécontentement elle le savait. S'arquant contre lui pour lui faciliter le passage jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa prison de satin, John ne mit pas longtemps à passer une seule main derrière elle pour la libérer. Alors qu'elle aurait cru sentir en premier ses mains sur ses trésors, se fut le bout de sa langue qui vint caresser l'un de ses seins, lui arrachant de petits frissons de bien-être. Elle haleta malgré elle lorsque John entreprit de lui agacer le téton en le mordillant. S'arquant toujours plus contre lui à chaque audace de John, sa paume prit le relais sur son autre sein. Délicatement, les mains de son amants glissèrent le long de son corps pour s'arrêter au dernier vêtement encore porté par elle. Tout en descendant ses baisers sur son corps, ses mains s'activaient à lui ôter ce dernier tissu de même couleur que son soutien gorge. Lorsque la bouche de John se posa entre ses cuisses, Elizabeth ne put retenir un cri rauque et son corps tout entier se tendit pour se porter à la rencontre de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il commença à explorer son intimité, se faisant toujours plus audacieux. Et quand ses doigts s'insinuèrent en elle, la jeune femme s'arc-bouta, succombant à une vague de plaisir. Elle aurait aimé gémir le prénom de son amant, lui faire ce plaisir, mais trop coupable de sentir autant de plaisir avec John qu'avec Rodney, elle se contenta de lui supplier de continuer. Son univers tout entier n'était plus régulé que par les extases qui se succédaient en elle, l'emportant toujours plus loin vers les degrés de la passion. Jusqu'à ce que cette crampe qui lui tiraillait son bas ventre se fasse plus douloureuse, une agréable douleur la rendant folle, au bord de la jouissance. Et c'est dans un cri à peine dissimulé par le mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure, que la jeune femme exprima son plaisir. Suffocante, Elizabeth tentait de reprendre une respiration normale et moins anarchique. Mais pas le temps, son amant remontait le long de son corps pour presser ses lèvres ardemment contre les siennes. Ayant déjà commencé à lui enlever son pantalon juste avant qu'il ne la torture agréablement, Elizabeth se contenta de faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes, le laissant alors seulement porteur d'un sexy boxer noir qui avait déjà prit une forme bien particulière, à la mesure du désir montant chez son propriétaire. Elle posa une main entreprenante sur la partie la plus sensible de son amant, s'amusant à lui procurer des caresses toujours plus poussées et jouissantes pour John qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement. Elizabeth le voulait au supplice, prendre son temps en s'occupant de lui aussi bien qu'il avait su le faire avec elle. Mais John ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, ou disons plutôt qu'il ne parvenait plus à se contenir, puisqu'il enleva lui même son sous vêtement en bloquant au préalable les mains insidieuses de sa belle. Et lentement, il la pénétra, la faisant alors crier tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de son bassin. Quand il se mit à bouger en elle, Elizabeth en fit de même – instinctivement – comme si son corps n'obéissait qu'à lui même. Ensemble, ils trouvèrent leur rythme à eux, un rythme qui ne cessait de s'accentuer au fur et à mesure des coups de reins de John. Encore cette douce douleur dans son bas ventre.. encore un peu elle arriverait au bord de l'extase si John ne ralentissait pas la cadence. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Qu'il était si bon de le sentir en elle, Elizabeth se sentait alors si vivante... Agrippant toujours plus forts ses épaules, marquant sa peau de petites griffure qui au lieu de calmer John ne faisait qu'accroître son désir, Elizabeth se mordait la lèvre pour calmer le maelström qui menaçait de se déferler en elle d'un instant à l'autre. Et lorsqu'une seconde vague de désir l'envahit pour la deuxième de la soirée, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher cette fois-ci de crier le nom de son amant. Son amant qui atteignit lui aussi le septième ciel dans un râle rauque après un ultime coup de rein. Haletant, brisé, le militaire retomba sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui murmurer un je t'aime. Qu'elle répondit, la larme à l'oeil.. mais cela, John ne le vit pas.

**2 décembre 2008**

_« Elle flotte, elle hésite; en un mot, elle est femme » – Jean Racine_

La cité ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller, le calme et le silence nocturne laisseraient place à l'agitation habituelle de la journée. Il était temps pour elle de partir... D'un pas de loup, comme une voleuse, Elizabeth quitterait les quartiers de son amant pour rejoindre les siens qui ne l'étaient plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle partirait avant de prendre le risque qu'un atlande ne la voie quitter la l'antre intime d'un de ses subordonnés. Et encore une fois, elle endosserait le rôle de cette femme parfaite aux yeux de tous. Elle cacherait sa véritable nature de femme faible incapable de faire un choix, de cette femme peu vertueuse à ne s'offrir qu'un seul homme. Quelle situation antagoniste alors que dans le cadre de son métier elle était amenée tous les jours à faire un choix, à prendre une décision et pas toujours les moindres! Mais dans sa vie privé elle est en était incapable. Indécise, toujours à cheval entre deux, Elizabeth était ignorante, plongée dans un brouillard des plus opaques. Et ce petit jeu avait débuté depuis des semaines – ce qui lui paressait une éternité à présent - des semaines à jouer un double jeu. Elle mentait à deux hommes, et en un sens elle se mentait aussi à elle même. Niant l'inéluctable, retardant un moment qui arriverait tôt ou tard, elle se refusait de faire un choix. De trancher une situation insoluble pour elle et qui pourtant ne l'était pas. Mais comment choisir ? Comment...

Elle jeta un regard attendri à l'homme allongé à ses côtés toujours endormi, et lui vola un baiser avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Mais en voulant se lever, elle dû se rasseoir immédiatement, la chambre tanguait, et elle fut pris d'un haut de coeur. Mettant instinctivement une main devant sa bouche, elle courut en direction de la salle de bain.

Après avoir vomi tripes et boyaux, la jeune femme se rinça la bouche et se passe de l'eau froide sur le visage. Elizabeth s'observa devant le petit miroir au dessus du lavabo, et elle constata avec horreur son teint cadavérique. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. Certainement une chose qu'elle avait mangé la veille qui avait mal passé...

- « Elizabeth tout va bien? » demanda une voix derrière la porte.

- « Oui ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-elle malgré ses nausées toujours présentes.

*

Ses nausées avaient perduré toute la matinée, s'ajoutant à cela un magistral mal de tête, Elizabeth n'avait pas été très productive dans son travail. Et c'est avec joie qu'elle vit l'heure du déjeuner arrivé, une occasion pour elle de faire une pause alors même qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment travaillé aujourd'hui. Jetant des coups d'oeil perplexes à la nourriture proposée pour ce midi, rien ne lui faisait envie. Entre les pâtes pas assez al dente à son goût, le riz qui ressemblait à de la bouillie, et le poulet... Non le poulet lui paressait pas mal, mais son odeur lui donnait des hauts de coeur. Finalement elle opta pour une salade grecque et s'assit dans un coin du mess. Le docteur Keller ne tarda pas à la rejoindre à sa table en s'étonnant de la voir seule.

- « Vous êtes généralement accompagnée d'un membre de sga1. »

- « Oui.. mais là ils sont en missions » répondit la dirigeante en regardant l'assiette du médecin, et notamment le bout de viande blanche.

- « Vous en voulez un peu Elizabeth? » s'enquit Jennifer en lui tendant l'assiette. « J'en ai trop pris. »

La jeune femme brune se recula vivement comme si on venait de lui proposer de la mort au rat tout en battant de l'air avec la main en signe de dénégation.

- « Je sais pas pourquoi, mais l'odeur du poulet, je ne la supporte pas aujourd'hui. » s'expliqua Elizabeth en grimaçant de dégoût.

- « Et y aurait-il une raison à ça ?» demanda Keller en éloignant le poulet de sa vue.

- « Non, aucune, mais aujourd'hui ça ne passe pas voilà tout. ».

Keller afficha une mine suspecte avant de lui demander si elle se portait bien en ce moment.

- « Pas besoin de jouer les médecins avec moi, je vais bien. »

- « C'est la vérité? »

- « Oui.. oui.. j'ai dû simplement attrapé froid. J'ai juste quelques nausées de temps à autres. » fit Elizabeth le plus convaincant qu'elle ait pu.

- « Et ces nausées, c'est surtout quand? »

- « Le matin mais... »

- « Des vomissements? » coupa Jennifer.

Elizabeth souffla, dépitée de voir que Keller ne pouvait pas passer un seul instant sans se préoccuper des gens de son entourage. Déformation professionnelle ou sens très aigu de son rôle de médecin? Certainement un peu des deux..

- « Oui j'en ai eu ce matin. »

Keller se racla la gorge et posa ses coudes sur la table pour se pencher vers Elizabeth.

- « Elizabeth.. euh... y aurait-il une probabilité que vous soyez enceinte? » demanda t-elle en murmurant.

Elizabeth sauta littéralement sur sa chaise comme si on venait de lui dire la plus grosse énormité. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte... Pas maintenant alors que sa vie était déjà d'un si compliqué. Et pourtant, la possibilité qu'elle soit enceinte existait.. Après tout, n'avaient-elle pas mis en pratique à maintes et maintes fois les exercices propres à la conception?

- « Il ne manquait plus que ça... »

**Présent**

_Et mes doutes ne tardèrent pas à être confirmés.. J'étais enceinte, une vie grandissait en moi.. Et les questions, les doutes récurrents de toutes femme enceintes - tels que savoir si je ferai une bonne mère, ou est-ce le bon moment – ne m'effleurent pas un seul instant. Une seule chose m'obnubilait, une seule et unique question : qui était le père? Pour une personne extérieure à cette histoire, il faut bien l'avouer c'est une situation assez comique. Etre enceinte sans savoir qui est le géniteur est digne des frasques des grandes histoires à l'eau de rose. Qui ? John, Rodney... De qui je portais l'enfant ? Comme si ma situation n'était pas assez compliqué voilà que je la compliquais un plus en incluant un enfant. Le pauvre, il n'avait rien demandé et voilà que sa venue raisonnait plus avec tristesse que joie. Et pourtant me savoir enceinte remplissait mon coeur de bonheur.. enfin j'allais connaître les joies de la maternité alors que je ne pensais pas y avoir droit un jour. L'amour d'une mère est aussi profond que l'océan, et cet amour, je le ressentais déjà alors même que ce petit être n'avait que quelques semaines d'existence. En vrai les femmes n'aiment que leurs enfants disait Oxmo Puccino. C'est vrai dans un sens. C'est un tout autre sentiment que l'amour entre un homme et une femme. On peut aimer plusieurs enfants, tous de la même manière, et avec la même intensité. Alors que pour un homme, on ne doit en aimer un et seulement un.._

_Et y repensant bien je voyais la situation sous un autre jour. Si je ne parvenais pas à choisir moi même alors je devrais me porter sur celui que la nature avait fait pour moi. Le père de mon enfant serait celui avec qui je finirai. En ce moment là, c'était la seule option acceptable pour moi. D'ailleurs ce choix était aussi un moyen pour offrir un foyer stable à mon enfant. Qu'il ait son père et sa mère réuni. Sauf que je ne savais pas non plus qui j'aurai voulu voir comme père.. John serait un candidat idéal, toujours prêt des enfants, il avait la fibre paternel en lui. Mais Rodney l'avait tout autant j'en étais persuadé. Je sais, sous ses airs de bougon il paraissait impropre à devenir père avec tout ce que cela implique. Pourtant il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, sous cette carapace de Monsieur je n'aime pas les enfants se cachait un coeur d'or. Et d'ailleurs, il me l'avait dit une fois par l'inadvertance que son rejet était en réalité une peur de se savoir incapable de s'occuper d'enfants. _

_Alors de qui je portais l'enfant... Je ne pouvais certes pas me fier aux dates pour tenter de savoir qui était l'heureux élu, ayant succombé aux deux hommes de manières assez proches. Non, la seule méthode, et disons clairement la seule option qui s'offrait à moi était de faire un test de paternité. Mais voilà le problème... Je me devais de tout raconter au médecin, en passant par mes doutes sur l'identité du père, et en lui confessant les noms des pères potentiels. Oh je savais déjà pour qui j'allais passer pour elle, une marie- couche- toi- là, une... traînée. Non le mot n'est pas trop fort. Je me donnais à deux hommes sans restriction, je leurs mentais, et je trompais mon monde. Sous mon air angélique se cachait une garce, un monstre._

_Si seulement cela avait été mon seul problème... mais à ce moment là je ne savais pas ce qu'il arriverait.._

**9 décembre 2008**

_« La vie serait impossible si l'on se souvenait. Le tout est de choisir ce que l'on doit oublier » – Roger Martin du Gard_

Assise sur un lit d'infirmerie, Elizabeth attendait que Keller finisse de s'occuper de son patient. Après plusieurs jours de réflexion, elle s'était enfin décidée à venir la consulter pour lui soumettre une demande toute à fait particulière : un test de paternité. Une demande qui étonnerait le médecin à coup sûr. Keller devait se demander qui était l'heureux élu, mais pas un seul moment elle ne lui avait demandé de lui révéler l'identité du père. En professionnelle, elle s'était contentée de faire les examens de base pour déceler ou non une grossesse.

- « Bonjour Elizabeth, excusez moi mais j'avais un patient quelque peu récalcitrant à m'occuper »

- « Ce n'est rien, je peux attendre. »

- « Figurez vous que notre cher docteur Mckay s'est fait une entorse à la cheville, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire comment » expliqua le médecin.

- « Ah oui et c'est grave? »

- « Non, il va juste être privé de missions pendant deux semaines, le temps que tout revienne en place. Alors quelle est la raison de votre venue? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? »

Elizabeth trépigna quelque peu sur le lit.

- « Non tout va bien mais... vous ne m'avez jamais demandé qui était le père de mon enfant. »

Jennifer posa sa main sur la jeune femme et lui sourit.

- « Je suis votre médecin, je n'ai pas à savoir une telle chose ça ne me regarde pas. A moins que vous souhaitiez me me le dire, je n'ai pas à le savoir. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme blonde la rassura et la réconforta dans l'idée de se confesser.

- «Jennifer j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin d'une personne à qui me confier et en même temps j'ai besoin d'un médecin. Promettez moi que tout ce que je vais vous dire restera strictement entre nous. »

- « Bien sûr, n'ayez aucun doutes là dessus »

La jeune femme brune leva un instant les yeux au ciel et dit d'une traite :

- « Depuis plusieurs semaines j'entretiens une relation avec deux hommes »

Stupéfaite, Keller ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

- « J'aime ces deux hommes de la même manière.. oui je les aime tellement. » ajouta Elizabeth en croisant le regard noisette du médecin. « Ca m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende. J'ai essayé de choisir, de trancher entre eux deux mais je ne vois pas faire ma vie sans l'un. » fit-elle en baissant sa tête. « Je sais à quoi vous pensez, moi même je me dégoûte. »

- « Je me dis simplement : quelle chance vous avez en un sens. Vous avez deux hommes qui vous aime et l'inverse est vrai. Peu de gens ont la chance de connaître le véritable amour. Oui, votre situation n'est pas envieuse mais pourtant.. »

Etonnée, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et la remercia par un timide sourire.

- « Et maintenant vous vous demandez qui est le père? » poursuivit Keller.

Elle avait vu juste, la dirigeante hocha la tête.

- « Je dois savoir... qui entre John et Rodney est le père de mon enfant. »

Comme si un poids venait de lui être ôter de ses épaules, Elizabeth se sentait mieux, plus légère. Elle venait enfin de prononcer à haute voix le nom de ses deux amours.

- « Malheureusement comme vous devez le savoir notre base contenant toutes les informations ADN de nos hommes a été perdu par virus que les wraiths nous ont transmis. La base de données est en reconstruction mais elle n'est pas encore achevée. Je ne suis donc pas en mesure pour le moment de faire le moindre test, mais à leur prochaine mission je leur collecterai un peu de sang pour avoir matière à le faire. » fit Keller en s'asseyant aux côtés de Elizabeth.

- « La prochaine mission n'est prévue que dans deux jours, en ce moment c'est assez calme. »

Elizabeth avait totalement omis ce petit détail. Il lui faudra attendre la prochaine mission pour que le médecin puisse pratiquer un test ADN. Même si Rodney ne pouvait pas participer à la mission, le seul sang de John suffirait pour alléguer ou non sa paternité.

- « Merci pour tout Jennifer. »

- « Mais de quoi? »

- « De ne pas me juger » dit-elle en se levant.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à partir, le médecin l'interpella en lui demandant:

- « C'est donc le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Mckay que vous aimez »

- « Oui, deux hommes si différents, si radicalement opposés. »

*

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Elizabeth fit un petit crochet au labo de Rodney pour s'enquérir de son état. Une entorse à la cheville. Qu'avait-il encore essayer de faire? Arrivée dans le couloir donnant sur son labo, la jeune femme put entendre un juron de sa part suivi d'un bruit caractéristique d'un objet jeté au le sol. En entrant dans la pièce, la jeune femme remarqua immédiatement que le canadien sautait sur une jambe pour tenter de récupérer ses béquilles éparpillées par terre, juste à côtés de son ordinateur qui par miracle ne semblait pas être en mille morceaux.

- « Et bien Rodney, tu nous fais quoi là? » s'enquit-elle amusée.

- « Oh c'est toi? Comme tu peux le voir je suis en train de jouer au domino. »

La jeune femme poussa doucement pour que son compagnon s'asseye sur une chaise et ramassa ses béquilles et son ordinateur portable.

- « J'ai vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui » bougonna t-il en prenant les béquilles que la jeune femme lui tendait.

- « Justement, tu vas pouvoir me dire comment tu t'es fais cette magnifique entorse mon chéri. »

Aussitôt le scientifique afficha le visage d'un enfant ayant commis une énorme bêtise.

- « Euh.. en fait...je faisais un jogging et j'ai mal attaché mes lacets. »

- « Tu peux répéter ! »

- « Oui tu as très bien entendu, le grand Rodney a fais du sport il va pleuvoir! J'ai l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi car je ne fais pas de sport. Mais je préfère avoir un cerveau et pas de muscles que le contraire. »

- « Hey du calme, je me suis jamais moquée de toi.. et j'aime ce petit ventre » assura d'un sourire taquin.

Même s'il ne l'avait avoué qu'à demi mot, Rodney avait entendu faire un peu de sport afin de plaire davantage à sa belle. Quelle ironie dans la mesure où John en avait fait de même il y a quelques temps. Et après on dit que seules les femmes sont coquettes!

- « Heureusement car maintenant je vais devoir compenser mon inactivité en mangeant. Ne ris pas! »

Elizabeth déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je sais que tu es privé de mission pendant deux semaines, Keller me la dit. »

- « Keller? Tu étais à l'infirmerie, ça ne va pas? » s'affola t-il.

- « Non je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs » mentit-elle. « Je te laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attends. »

- « Notamment les traductions, tu les as presque terminé? »

- « J'y travaille mon coeur, mais j'avais d'autre priorité, et n'oublies pas que c'est un pavé que tu m'avais donnais, il me faut le temps. »

*

Elizabeth n'avait traduit qu'un tiers des textes que Rodney lui avait donné. Peu intéressant, la jeune femme ne se jetait pas dessus. Le début n'était que considérations des anciens sur leurs ancêtres, une opinion sur leur empressement à faire des expériences sans prendre le recul nécessaire ni les précautions qui s'imposent. Après, c'était tout un listing sur les erreurs que les anciens avaient pris en compte dans leur propre évolution technologique. Plusieurs découvertes avaient été reprises par eux, en les adaptant ou en les améliorant. Mais d'autres furent tout bonnement bannis par eux, jugeant trop dangereuses certaines innovations furent oubliées. Elizabeth passa donc en revue chaque objets que son équipe avait découverte pour finalement tombé sur un qui l'interpella au plus haut point. Ce médaillon vert taillé en forme de goutte d'eau.. Son médaillon.. celui que Rodney lui avait offert. Après une heure à tenter de traduire ces quelques lignes en langage ancien elle arriva enfin à la traduction suivante:

_Et cette pierre fera voir l'avenir sans regrets et sans amertume. _

_Tout ce qui fut le sera une nouvelle fois._

_Le passé et le présent se confondront pour ne faire plus qu'un, là est la source de vérité, là est la source du savoir._

_Plus de regrets, son porteur aura le moment venu la connaissance de son passé fini, et une nouvelle chance lui sera offerte d'en construire un autre. _

Du charabia Lantien fit Elizabeth à la première lecture. Et pourtant...

- « Oh non! »

**Présent**

_Je me souviens encore des ces quatre lignes, chaque mots, chaque virgule sont gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais. Ces lignes écrites par les anciens qui ont voulu avertir les générations futures du danger de ce médaillon. Mais pour ma part, il était déjà trop tard, le mal était déjà fait... Cette pierre offrait la possibilité d'un retour en arrière dans le passé, une autre chance d'accomplir ce qu'on a pas eu le temps ou pas le courage de faire. Je me souviens d'être encore dans ce bureau à me demander si j'avais déjà bénéficier d'un retour dans le passé. Et si tel est le cas, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer? Qu'avais-je regretté la première fois de sorte que je sois propulser quelques jours, voire quelques semaines en arrière? Je ne me souvenais de rien, absolument de rien, mais j'avais la quasi certitude qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ma part, l'avenir avait déjà changé. _

_Et au vu de ma situation actuelle, je me demandais vraiment si ma situation d'avant n'était pas meilleure! Certainement oui... mais j'avais eu des regrets.. sur une chose ou vis à vis d'une personne. Des regrets sur une situation passée qui avait engendré mécontentement et chagrin. J'avais beau me triturer le cerveau je ne voyais rien... Rien mise à part ma relation avec Rodney. Se pourrait-il que nous ne nous soyons pas mis ensemble? - et que je regrettai donc cette absence de couple. _

_« Plus de regrets, son porteur aura le moment venu la connaissance de son passé fini » je haïssais cette phrase car justement je ne me souvenais pas encore ce que j'avais vécu. Je ne savais pas, et une des choses qui me rendait absolument folle – et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui – c'est d'être dans l'ignorance. De marcher à l'aveugle sans savoir où je mets les pieds. De surcroît, je ne savais pas quelle marche suivre, s'il était impératif que j'en informe Rodney. Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait offert ce médaillon, et il était le chef scientifique. C'était son travail de savoir à quoi servaient toutes ces babioles!_

_Et ce médaillon, qu'est-il devenu? Il est légitime que vous vous posiez la question. Bien qu'il soit magnifique - je n'ai jamais vu une telle pierre aussi bien ciselée et d'une couleur si belle – je m'en suis séparée malgré tout. N'ayant apporté que malheur et souffrance, il était au dessus de mes forces de le garder autour de mon cou. Cette pierre avait changé mon avenir, et pas qu'un peu. Mais en ce jour du 9 décembre 2007 j'ignorais encore à quel point. Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard; au moment venu._

_- « Tu es encore partie dans tes pensées maman » me demande Morgane en m'attrapant par le bras. « Qui y a t-il de si intéressant dehors? »_

_- « Rien, je me rappelle juste du moment où j'ai appris que je t'attendais. »_

_- « Nostalgique? Mon mariage te fais prendre un coup de vieux c'est ça! Mais ne t'inquiète pas les petits enfants ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Papa et toi n'êtes pas encore prêt à devenir grands parents » ajouta t-elle en riant. « Justement en parlant de papa, il ne devrait pas tarder pour nous amener à l'église. »_

_- « Oui certainement. Tiens la pluie s'est arrêtée. » _

_La pluie venait de cesser, un arc-en-ciel se formait au loin. Le soleil apparaissait de nouveau, transcendant tout sur son passage, rayonnant sur cette ville après l'avoir été nettoyé de tous ses péchés. Je ne pouvais jamais me lasser de ce spectacle, voire l'orée du soleil forcer son passage signe d'un renouveau, d'une nouvelle vie. Un magnifique papillon se pose sur une branche de notre cerisier. Un magistral papillon aux ailes bleues; si innocent..._

**11 décembre 2008**

_« Le battement d'ailes d'un papillon au Brésil peut-il provoquer une tornade au Texas? »_ _- Lorenz_

Une drôle de sensation avait envahit tout l'être de Elizabeth depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied par terre ce matin. Une sensation étrange comme si un événement, quelque chose de grave, allait se produire aujourd'hui. Cette sensation, elle la connaissait pour la ressentir depuis quelques temps, sauf que aujourd'hui c'était encore plus fort, plus intense...Cette mission, Elizabeth ne la sentait pas, mais pas du tout. Elle évitait autant que faire se peut de trop réfléchir sur les risques que prenaient ses hommes en mission, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'équipe comprenant ses deux amours, mais aujourd'hui elle s'inquiétait. Que Rodney soit aux arrêts la tranquillisait quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour John. Et il faut bien se l'avouer, la jeune femme se faisait plus de mouron pour le militaire qu'elle savait plus gaillardie et suicidaire que le canadien qui avait un sens très prononcé de la conservation. Et pourtant il ne s'agissait que d'une mission anodine, de reconnaissance, sans vraiment de risques. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et c'est souvent lorsque l'on croit une chose simple que tout se complique.

Et c'est donc en réponse à ses plus profondes angoisses que Elizabeth rejoignit John dans les vestiaires, après s'être assurée qu'il soit seul. Ce dernier attachait son gilet par balle et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle l'enlaça par la taille.

- « Tu viens me souhaiter bonne chance. »

- « Non, plutôt pour te dire d'être prudent. »

- « Toujours ma chérie. » fit-il en se retournant pour l'enlacer contre lui. « C'est la première fois que tu me rejoins ici avant une mission... tu sais que ça me donnerai des idées » ajouta t-il avec un sourire au coin.

- « N'y penses même pas John, je tiens à ce que tu sois au meilleur de tes capacités là-bas » rétorqua t-elle en posant son visage contre son torse.

- « Tout va bien Elizabeth? » s'enquit-il d'une voix trahissant une réelle inquiétude.

La jeune femme répondit par un _hum_ et serra davantage ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

- « Il est l'heure je crois. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la dirigeante ne me reproche mon retard »

- « Hey la dirigeante en question est juste là! » s'indigna faussement la jeune femme brune.

- « Je sais » fit-il en la regardant de ses yeux de séducteur invétéré.

Doucement, John pencha son visage vers celui de sa belle et captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. C'est à contre coeur que le couple se sépara, l'heure du départ était venue. Elizabeth accompagna son homme jusqu'à la porte des étoiles là où Ronon, Teyla et Lorne l'attendaient. Et c'est avec un certain pincement au coeur que la jeune femme vit le militaire traverser la porte.

*

Les yeux fixés sur l'horloge mural de son bureau, Elizabeth regardait l'heure qui semblait s'être arrêtée. Les heures passèrent doucement, toutes aussi longues les unes que les autres. Le silence régnait au sein de la cité, un silence pesant d'une certaine manière. Comme s'il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête.. Elizabeth aimait pourtant ce silence, travaillant dans de meilleures conditions, elle n'était pas dérangée pour un oui ou pour un non à tout bout de champ. Mais là, la jeune femme n'aimait pas ce calme, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Cette mauvaise impression ne faisait que se renforcer... C'est ainsi qu'en fin d'après- midi une activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles vint lui confirmer ses doutes. Elle se pressa de sortir de son bureau pour requérir au près des techniciens de la salle de contrôle des informations sur cette activation.

- « C'est sga1, on reçoit un code d'identification celui du major Lorne »

- « Lorne. »

Pourquoi Lorne avait-il composé son code et pas John? Le coeur battant à tout rompre, le sang frappant dans ses tempes tant elle avait peur, Elizabeth descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle d'embarcation et attendit. La grande vague bleue se forma et Teyla apparut, bientôt suivit par le runner et le militaire qui portaient John inconscient. Délicatement ils le posèrent sur le sol.

Incapable de bouger, de prononcer la moindre parole, Elizabeth était la spectatrice de cet horreur. Stoïque comme une statue de cire, les bras ballants contre son corps, la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle rêvait ou non. Voyant que la dirigeante ne réagissait pas, Teyla appela une équipe médicale.. Bientôt Keller et ses assistants se ruèrent en salle d'embarcation et commencèrent à prodiguer les premiers soins au pilote. Mais il perdait trop de sang, bien trop... L'espace d'un instant, John reprit conscience et appela d'une voix à peine audible Elizabeth. Comme si elle venait de se réveiller, elle se rua sur lui et lui supplia de rester avec elle. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser.

- « S'il te plaît..John... garde les yeux ouverts » supplia t-elle alors que des larmes tombaient à torrent de ses yeux verts.

- « Je t'aime » peina t-il à articuler.

- « Alors ne me laisse pas » cria t-elle en posant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer. « On va avoir un enfant.. »

John tenta de sourire malgré la douleur, mais son sourire trahissait sa souffrance. Une larme, une unique larme s'échappa de son oeil droit avant de finir son chemin sur le sol.

- « Pardon..ne m.. » chuchota t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

- « John!!!! »

Keller poussa sans ménagement la jeune femme pour s'occuper de son patient en arrêt cardiaque.

- « Une ampoule d'adré et chargez les palettes à 300! » ordonna Keller.

Teyla passa une main autour des épaules de Elizabeth pour l'éloigner de l'équipe médicale afin qu'on puisse s'occuper de John. Tremblante, la jeune femme brune se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Et lorsque Keller se tourna vers elle pour lui dire que tout était fini, Elizabeth crut défaillir. Ses jambes frêles la lâchèrent et Teyla dû l'attraper par la taille pour ne tomber. La jeune femme se laissa à pleurer dans les bras de la guerrière. C'est alors qu'une vision s'imposa à Elizabeth, une vision où ce n'était pas John mais Rodney allongé sans vie dans cette salle d'embarcation. Se fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant qu'un trou noir ne l'emporte...

**Présent**

_Le moment du savoir était venu... Le moment de me rappeler de ce passé révolu et oublié... Je perdais la première fois Rodney sans avoir su à temps ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il était mort sans que je me pose en temps et en heure une question, celle de savoir s'il m'aimait. Je l'avais pleuré, tant pleuré, je me vois encore dans cetre morgue, puis dans mes quartiers à tenir ce médaillon qu'il m'avait offert sans que je n'y vois un quelconque signe de son affection pour moi. Je pleurais de regrets en tenant cette petite pierre contre moi, suppliant de le voir une dernière fois..._

_Et mon souhait fut exhaussé. _

_Et une autre chance me fut offerte de me rendre compte que je l'aimais, une autre chance de lui dire je t'aime. Ce médaillon m'avait ramené en arrière, au jour où il m'avait offert ce médaillon : une malédiction en un certain sens.. Sauf que j'avais tout oublié, tout ces derniers mois passés. Je m'étais posée la bonne question à temps, juste une question mais qui avait tout changé. Tout le futur avait été bouleversé par une simple question. Ma relation avec Rodney, cet enfant dont j'ignorais qui en était le père. Tout. Jusqu'à la mort de John._

_Tout un enchevêtrement d'événements et seulement à cause d'une simple question. C'était John qui mourrait cette fois-ci et Rodney qui me restait. Je ne crois pas au destin comme les grecques qui pensaient que chacun de nous à un destin tracé par avance, et que, quoi qu'on fasse ce qui est écrit se passera. Car croire en la destinée c'est un peu se refuser de vivre. C'est croire que notre vie ne nous appartient pas, et que l'on doit accepter la fatalité comme une grâce de dieu et non comme un événement aléatoire. Non je ne croyais pas à cela. Sauf que maintenant je me pose des questions. Aucun des deux hommes que j'ai aimais - et que j'aime toujours - ne devaient vivre. L'un des deux devait mourir. Rodney ou John... Et moi j'ai d'une certaine manière choisi qui devait vivre, j'ai moi même porté le coup de grâce en revivant le passé. Mais qui suis-je pour décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir? Je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute, comment j'aurais pu savoir que ce médaillon avait un tel pouvoir. Et pourtant, je culpabilise encore aujourd'hui. John est mort et j'en suis en partie responsable. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi indécise dans mes amours, si seulement je n'avais aimé qu'un seul homme... _

_Si seulement je ne les avais pas aimé, tous deux seraient en vie. Finalement, avec le recul je me dis qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je ne tombe pas amoureuse d'eux. Ma vie aurait été plus simple et la leurs également._

_Quelle malédiction ce médaillon! Il était sensé aplanir les regrets, mais ils sont toujours là.. La première fois mes regrets étaient tournés vers Rodney, maintenant ils le sont vers John..._

_**11 décembre 2008**_

_« Effacer le temps, on le peut toujours : c'est une affaire de regret, de désaveu, d'oubli. Mais on n'évite pas l'avenir » - Oscar Wilde _

Transportée à l'infirmerie après son malaise, Elizabeth avait passé plusieurs heures allongée sur un lit inconsciente. Tout le monde avait mis cela sur le choc de la mort de John. Alors que la vérité était toute autre.. Tel qu'un rêve, la jeune femme avait revu son passé, son passé juste avant qu'il ne soit modifié. Revivant ces derniers mois avec John sans la moindre relation avec Rodney. Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce triste jour du 10 décembre, jour où lors d'une mission Rodney avait perdu la vie. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que la jeune femme avait compris qu'elle aimait Rodney.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en début de soirée, Elizabeth cru a prima bor avoir rêvé, que toute cette journée n'était qu'un sordide rêve. Mais en voyant la mine affligée de Keller, immédiatement elle su que ce n'était pas un cauchemars. Tout était vrai. Un sentiment de malaise, de culpabilité la tiraillait du plus profond de son être. John était mort et ce n'était pas dans sa destiné. Jamais il n'aurait dû succomber lors de cette mission, jamais. Qu'il aurait été plus facile de ne pas se souvenir, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dure pour elle de pleurer son amour perdu, elle devait en plus porter le poids de sa mort sur ses épaules Ce fichu médaillon n'était pas le seul fautif, elle aussi avait sa part de responsabilité. N'avait-elle pas enclenché le processus d'une certaine manière?

Bien que le médecin lui ait conseillé de rester allongée, Elizabeth ne l'écouta pas et se leva du lit pour se rendre – comme la première fois – vers une destination qui sonnerait comme un début de rédemption pour elle. Elle devait s'y rendre pour lui dire au revoir et lui demander pardon. Lui demander pardon de continuer à vivre tandis que pour lui tout était fini. De lui demander pardon pour sa trahison sur bien des points. De n'avoir pas su l'aimer lui et rien que lui.

Et c'est avec des larmes non dissimulées qu'elle se rendit là tout avait commencé : à la morgue.

Il était là, sous un drap blanc. Doucement comme si elle avait peur de le réveiller Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et posa une main hésitante sur le tissu. D'une main tremblante, elle souleva le drap mortuaire, juste assez pour que son visage soit découvert. Il semblait dormir...Ses traits n'étaient plus aussi crispés. Seul la froideur de sa peau blanchâtre trahissait ce semblant de sommeil. Jamais plus il ne se réveillerait... Jamais plus il ne verrait ce regard jade pétillant de vie et d'amour pour elle. Il était parti vers un autre monde.

- « Sois heureux mon amour » fit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur son front et en lui attrapant la main.

Car pour elle, c'est l'enfer qui commencerait. Il lui faudrait apprendre à faire sans lui, à survivre – car c'était bien à ce qui l'attendait – et à ne pas flancher. John aurait toujours une place dans son coeur peu importe le temps qui passe. Les souvenirs sont présents et le resteront tel qu'un sceau marqué au fer rouge dans son coeur.

- « Keller m'a dit que tu serais là »

Elizabeth se retourna et vit Rodney. Les yeux rougis, lui aussi avait pleuré la mort de John sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même douleur. Une souffrance certainement aussi forte mais pas comparable.

Sautillant sur ses béquilles, le canadien s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui sourit. Pas un sourire franc, mais plutôt un sourire de chagrin à la place de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- « Rodney » murmura t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer.

Le canadien enlaça la jeune femme comme il put malgré son handicap temporaire, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, alors que Elizabeth tenait toujours la main de son amant disparu.

**Présent**

_La mort de John m'avait anéanti, pendant de long mois j'avais la sensation de mourir à petit feu. D'ailleurs je pense que je serais morte de chagrin si je n'avais pas été pas enceinte. Ma fille fut mon remède à mon malheur, celle qui m'a gardé en vie.. Je sais ce que vous vous demandez – et finalement qui est le père de Morgane? Bien avant que ne survienne la mort de John j'avais l'intention de faire un test de paternité, un test qui m'aurait permis de trancher entre deux. Mon choix se serait porté sur le père biologique. Hélas, la vie m'a précédé et m'a imposé son choix sans me demander mon avis. Alors j'ai respecté ce choix. Rodney fut le père pour ma fille alors même que le lien sanguin ne fut jamais avéré. Il était le seul père qu'il me restait, la vie m'en ayant déjà volé un. Car pour moi, John et Rodney sont tous les deux ses pères. Pas besoin de leçon de biologie pour me dire que c'est impossible et qu'il ne peut en y avoir qu'un, je le sais: une chance sur deux. Cependant, pour moi et dans mon coeur, ils le sont. D'ailleurs je perçois chez Morgane un peu des deux parfois. Impulsive tout comme John, elle est pourtant très orgueilleuse comme le serait si bien Rodney. La main portée sur le coeur, elle a toutefois des difficultés à avouer ses sentiments – mais ce trait de caractère est commun à eux deux... Quant à son physique en tant que mère je ne serais pas très objective de dire qu'elle est magnifique. Apparemment c'est mon portrait craché, mise à part ses yeux noisettes. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés tout comme moi. Une silhouette svelte comme lorsque j'étais jeune. Morgane en a brisé des coeurs avant de trouver sa moitié en la personne de son meilleur ami. Ma fille, ma plus belle réussite... Dans quelques heures elle va se marier et lorsqu'elle se sentira prête, elle me donnera des petits enfants. Au moins, sa vie amoureuse ne fut pas aussi compliqué que la mienne, et heureusement._

_Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai eu de la chance d'une certaine façon. J'ai aimé deux hommes d'un amour identique. Et cet amour ne s'est pas estompé avec le temps, bien au contraire. D'un côté, il y a Rodney, mon mari, qui me montre encore chaque jours son amour pour moi, et il en est de même pour ma part. Quant à John.. Bien qu'il ne soit plus là il a toujours une part dans mon coeur et dans mon esprit. _

_Cicéron disait: « la vie des morts consiste à survivre dans l'esprit des vivants. »_

_Et bien John vit encore, dans mon esprit, dans mon coeur, mes sentiments sont toujours là._

_Aucun des deux n'a gagné, aucun des deux n'a su gagné mon amour exclusif. Malgré tout le temps qui passe et qui s'en va, j'aime toujours autant ces deux hommes. L'amour est la seule passion qui ne souffre ni passé ni avenir. _

_Pourtant je me demande ce que serait advenu ma vie sans ce médaillon. Je me serais marié avec John, ceci est une certitude - mais aurais-je eu Morgane? J'aurai été tout autant heureuse..._

_- « Papa viens d'arriver » m'informe Morgane._

_- « J'arrive mon coeur. »_

_Rodney n'a jamais su pour John, je sais c'est lâche de ma part dans la mesure où il m'aurait peut être quitté en l'apprenant, mais j'avais besoin de lui. Il était le seul amour qui me restait. _

_Je prends mon manteau et je descends les escaliers où je vois Rodney qui me sourit en me voyant. J'en fais de même avant de l'embrasser._

_- « Tu vas bien Liz, tu me parais ailleurs. »_

_- « C'est rien mon chéri, juste l'émotion de savoir ma fille bientôt mariée »_

_- « Et moi imagine, c'est à moi que revient le rôle de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Heureusement que je l'apprécie un peu. »_

_- « Arrêtes papa de faire ton bougon tu as quelque âge enfin! » s'inflige Morgane._

_Le père et la fille sorte de la maison en se disputant comme d'habitude, et moi je les regarde, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Oui, l'amour est un sentiment si pur, le plus beau je dirai. Quand on a la chance de le connaître nombreux sont ceux qui le reni par peur, par ignorance, par prudence aussi. Alors si j'ai un conseil à donner, ne le fuyez pas et acceptez le sans réfléchir. Même si votre situation est compliquée, cela en vaut tout de même la peine car:_

_« L'amour est cette merveilleuse chance qu'un autre vous aime encore quand vous ne pouvez plus vous aimer vous-même »_

_FIN_


End file.
